Falling Against My Will
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: What's wrong with Castle? Does anyone know? Yes but they aren't saying and Castle is not talking to Beckett. When did things go horribly wrong? Rated M because I don't know where I'm going with this.
1. Creating Some Distance

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Why can't Kate Beckett just have Richard Castle as a partner and nothing else, no thoughts of him outside of work and definitely not the thoughts she had been having? Why couldn't they just be friends and hands off at that? She tried, no one knew how hard she tried and how much she resisted her feelings for him but he is after all Richard Castle.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Castle or characters, I do own my characters as they pop up.

_A/N: I'm a new Castle fan, really I mean what took me so long? I only watched it because it came on and the remote was across the room, I couldn't get up at the moment because of my back pain treatments I had to lie still for 45 minutes so I watched it. OMG what I have been missing. This is my re-entry to fanfiction, I had over 30 stories and I took them down due to so many weird reviews. I might mention shows I've watched or clips I've watched but this story is not based on anything, I'm a creative writing major so this is practice for me. It's not based on how the show evolved, it's my imagination. I'll start with Montgomery but Gates will come in._

**Chapter One: Creating Some Distance**

Castle was sitting beside Becket's desk reading on something, she had no clue what and at the moment she wasn't going to question him on it. Suddenly the guys Esposito and Ryan appeared at her desk so she looked up in question and Ryan spoke. "Lanie has something for us so do you want to take Castle and go or should we go?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit and then spoke. "Why don't you guys take Castle and go? I have some paperwork to do and some things to check on right here."

Esposito nodded. "Sure hey bro, want to join us?"

She heard Castle speak but didn't look up, she just couldn't look at his face. "Sure guys, thanks I'd love to go I guess it's better than sitting here getting the silent treatment." When she looked up she saw him looking at her from the elevator and she could see the hurt on his face.

Beckett had been sitting there trying to concentrate for a few minutes when an officer appeared at her desk. "Detective Beckett, there is a young girl here to see you?"

She nodded. "Please show her in."

Suddenly Castle's daughter Alexis appeared around the corner. "Detective Beckett, I'm not bothering am I?"

She smiled, there was a soft spot in her heart for Castle's daughter. "No not at all, your dad is with the guys down at the morgue I can call him."

She shook her head. "I'm not here to see daddy and it would be best if he didn't know I'm here, I need to talk to you Detective."

She smiled. "Let's go get something to drink just in case they come back, I'll text Lanie and let her know what to tell the guys. Something going on with your dad?"

Alexis turned around and looked straight at Beckett. "I thought you could tell me, that's what I came to talk to you about among other things."

They got to the diner and once seated they had ordered a huge order of fries and their drinks. Beckett looked across the table. "Okay what can I help you with?"

"Well first off Detective,"

Right then Beckett put her hand up. "Please Alexis call me Kate, I'm your dad's friend and you calling me by my title is just too formal."

Alexis nodded but didn't smile. "Are you my dad's friend?"

"Yes we are friends and work partners, why?"

"Then can you tell me what's going on with my dad? How has he been at the precinct?"

Beckett shrugged her shoulders. "He's been quiet the past couple of days maybe three but other than that he hasn't said anything. He hasn't said much about this case like he usually does but I just thought he was working on research for his next book."

Alexis shook her head. "He finished the book about a week ago, he's not due to start on another book for about 3 months and if you saw the research he had on books then you would understand why I'm asking."

The server brought the fries and drinks and then Beckett looked over at Alexis. "What are you saying exactly?"

"My dad isn't doing research for a book, so now I asked Grams and she had no clue as if she would. What is going on with my dad Kate? Did something happen to him?"

Beckett was still trying to take in what the teenager told her, he wasn't doing research then why was he there every day? "Alexis did something happen at home?"

"Yes kind of my dad told Gina to call him during office hours only and they would talk business only in the office with Paula present, I heard that conversation because he didn't know I was downstairs. Then I heard him talking to Grams yesterday morning and he asked her if she felt there was one true love for everyone and she said yes she wanted to believe that. He nodded put his head down and walked into his study."

Beckett shook her head. "Maybe he has a girlfriend you don't know about and he's having problems with her."

Alexis ate a few fries and then shook her head again. "No, when he's not with you or at a meeting about the book then he's at home with me. Could you find out for me? I'm worried about him, I mean he's not sleeping well and he's just so down."

Beckett nodded. "I'll see what I can do but he hasn't been talking to me much lately, I'll ask the guys and see if he said anything to them."

Alexis smiled at that. "Thank you so much Kate, I just want dad to smile again."

Beckett walked back in the 12th precinct after watching the young girl get in the car she called from her dad's car service, she saw the guys at Ryan's desk talking. Esposito spoke up. "So Kate, where did you run off too?"

"I had a meeting guys, just a quick meeting."

Ryan looked at Castle and then back to Beckett. "Running off without your partner or even leaving a note to your partner, that's cold Kate."

She was getting ready to say something when Castle stood up. "Thanks guys I'll see you later just call me if you want to talk or anything." He got close to her desk but spoke without stopping. "Later Detective."

She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He stopped and turned around. "I'm not coming in tomorrow, I have some things to do plus I need to be finishing the book so it can get out soon. If you want to bounce anything off of me about this case just call me, but I'm just hanging around here we both know that. If not before I'll let you know about the book launch."

She nodded and turned to walk away but then stopped. "Hey Castle, before you leave I need to talk to you about something." She caught up to him close to the elevator and smiled. "Want to get a cup of coffee real quick?"

He nodded and when they exited the elevator he headed straight into the diner before she could speak up, they had all become well known there she just hoped the same server didn't wait on them. As they sat at the booth in the back no such luck, she looked up and here she came. "Wow twice in less than an hour Detective, first Castle's daughter and now Castle?"

Beckett noticed his shocked expression but she ordered for both of them. "We'll just have coffee." Then she looked over at Castle. "Unless you're hungry? I just ate."

The server smiled. "It was just fries Detective don't act like you ate a five course meal."

Castle shook his head. "No just coffee for me, thanks." When she walked away he started with what she didn't want to talk about. "So you went behind my back to talk to my daughter about me?"

"Actually Castle she came to me when you guys when to autopsy, I was told someone was there to see me and when I looked up it was Alexis. She wanted to talk to me about you, I guess she figured being your partner I would have some insights into your mood lately."?

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything Castle, I don't know anything and that's what's bothering me I mean did I do something to upset you? We are friends and partners, but right now something is wrong with you and I don't know what."

He nodded. "It's nothing, I'll talk to Alexis when I get home."

"Don't be upset with her for coming to me, she was worried about you and thought if anyone would know it would be your partner."

He looked over at her and she noticed he was really not happy. "I'm not your partner Detective, I'm some writer doing research for a book and I'm not a cop. We're friends but not close enough that my daughter should think you would know what's going on with me, we are office hours only."

She nodded. "Well if we aren't partners and you have all the research you need then why are you still coming in?"

"Who told you I had all the research I need?"

"Alexis told me you had enough research, you finished your book and that you no longer needed research for your Nikki books."

He drank down the last of his coffee and went to stand. "Then maybe that's not why I was coming in but I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I won't make that mistake again. She's right, I just finished my last book but I'm diving straight into another one while I have inspiration to write." He stood up and put money on the table to pay for the coffees. "Now you know my research is done I can't use it as an excuse to hang around can I? I won't be bothering you again Detective, I'll have Paula contact you about the book launch and you of course will be welcome to attend." Then he walked off.

Beckett walked back in the precinct and straight to the guys. "So what's up with Castle? He's down at home, pissed at me and isn't coming back so I'm guessing he said something to you two?"

Ryan looked up at Beckett and nodded. "Yes in confidence and we can't tell you but you're wrong he's not pissed at you but that's all I'm saying." Suddenly his phone rang and he smiled. "Well look at that, it's Castle." He walked off to talk.

She looked at the other Detective sitting there. "Okay Espo, we're not in high school what's going on?"

"He told you Kate, we were told in confidence so you're just going to have to get Castle to tell you himself."

She nodded. "Okay well I guess we'll just have to focus on this case and let Castle come back when he gets his big boy pants on." She walked off, enough of them making her feel like the bad person here. She hadn't done anything but be super nice to Castle in trying to make him feel like part of the squad and then he has almost turned everyone against her.

Castle walked in his front door and saw his mother and daughter in the kitchen, he walked over and looked at his daughter. "You went to Beckett?"

She nodded. "I guess Kate told you?"

"No we went to the diner for coffee to talk and the server mentioned she had been in there with my daughter, she acted like she didn't want to go in there so I guess she was trying to keep it from me that you went there. Why go talk to Beckett?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "You've been upset lately, almost depressed and I was worried so when Grams didn't know what was going on I figured the best person to talk to was your best friend and partner."

He picked up the cup of coffee his mother sat on the counter and started for his office. "She is not my best friend or partner, she's research and nothing more. I'm going to write."

His mother cut in. "I thought you finished your book."

"Next book mother, I think it's time some of Nikki's true colors come out and everyone stop seeing her for the perfect persona that I've made her out to be." He walked in his study and closed the door.

Martha sighed and hugged her granddaughter close. "That my dear is a broken heart, not my wife cheated on me or Gina and I didn't work out yet again. This time his heart is crushed and I would say Kate doesn't even know she did it to him."

Alexis wiped the tears off of her face and headed for the steps. "I feel so helpless, I don't want to lose my dad."

At the precinct Beckett was sitting on her desk in front of the murder board but no insights came, she couldn't get her mind off of Castle and what was going on. She thought they were getting closer, they had been laughing more and going out for lunch more often. Then about 3 days ago he just shut down on her and wouldn't say much. She saw the guys approaching and quickly wiped the tears off of her face. "So got anything guys?"

Ryan handed her the jacket off of her chair and her purse. "Go home Kate, your mind isn't on this case. We'll pick up in the morning and maybe things will look up."

"When you talked to Castle on the phone did he say he was coming back?"

"No he just needed a favor and I can't tell you about that either but it's nothing bad I promise. Just get some sleep and we'll get on this in the morning." She nodded and walked out.

The guys watched her walk away and Espo shook his head. "Someone needs to knock her in the head and kick his ass, if they only knew."

Around midnight Beckett still hadn't fallen asleep, she decided to text Castle and maybe he would talk to her that way.

**Kate Beckett: **_I miss you already Castle, I'm not getting any insight into this case and my mind isn't really where it needs to be. Come in tomorrow and help me?"_

**Castle: **_I'm just a distraction that you don't need hanging around, good luck on your case. _

**Kate Beckett: **_What's going on with us Castle?_

**Castle: **_There is no us, goodbye Kate._

She put her phone down as the tears came, he said no us and she thought for sure things had been changing. But his goodbye seemed to be very final.

**TBC**

Review… now like I said in my author's note, I'm new to Castle so this will be just a bit of what I picked up and the rest I'm making up. This is practice for my class actually but I got hooked on Castle immediately.


	2. Heartbreaker Heat

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Kate is still trying to solve her case while trying to find out what's going on with Castle plus the guys aren't helping much since she knows he'll talk to them. Others enter to make her more confused, will she get frustrated enough to go to the source?

Disclaimer: Chapter one

_A/N: I appreciate all of the reviews, followers and help but like I said this is not episode based or even season followed. Later stories if there are any probably will be slightly based but I don't rewrite episodes or even hold a strict by the show follow on my stories. One thing I've learned in fiction writing workshop is if it's in your mind long enough then it needs to be put on paper. It's fiction which means it didn't happen in the real world and that is what this site is about, so with that said on to chapter two. This story is probably going to be a short one, I said before I would switch from Montgomery to Gates but I've decided this is based more for Season 4 since I've watched more shows so it will have only Gates and briefly at that. Not following any episodes at all just the season._

**Chapter Two: Heartbreaker Heat**

Beckett was sitting at her desk the next morning she kept looking at Castle's chair and wondering what was going on with him. Just about that time the guys appeared and were laughing she caught the end of their conversation hearing what Ryan was saying. "You have got to admit that Castle had you on that one and it was funny."

She saw Esposito roll his eyes. "He just got lucky in guessing man, oh well let's see how it goes tomorrow."

She looked up when they got to her desk. "So you saw Castle?"

Esposito nodded. "Yes, we had breakfast with him I mean just because you don't want him around doesn't mean we don't want to talk to him." Then he walked off.

She looked up at Ryan. "What's that about?"

"Sorry can't tell you but I mean you should know shouldn't you?" Then he held up a bag and a cup. "I'm playing delivery man, Castle sent these I believe there's a note in the bag." He went to sit down.

The guys watched as she quickly grabbed the bag and pulled the note out, she flipped it open to read it. _'Make sure you eat.' RC _She left the cup and bag on her desk and they watched as she got up and ran out.

Lanie looked up as she saw her friend walk into the morgue. "So where's your shadow?"

"Oh so you don't know what's going on? It seems like I did something to Castle about four days ago and now he's not coming back, he had breakfast with the guys and sent me breakfast with coffee but he won't talk to me. I sent him a text last night and he told me goodbye, it seemed so final Lanie."

She looked up and her face softened. "Oh that, you mean he's not over that yet?"

"Please tell me you weren't told in confidence and can tell me what it's about? I have no clue, I would never do anything on purpose to hurt Castle."

"No I wasn't told in confidence but I heard the conversation when he told the guys in confidence I just didn't hear the entire conversation. It was something about an email you sent about how he's in your way, a complete distraction and you can't do your work, how in the world could anyone think you would have any feelings for someone like Castle outside of him doing research and you wished he would just be done and gone. Or something along those lines, I might not be repeating exactly."

Kate looked up at her friend. "I never sent an email like that, I love having Castle around and I thought things were going in a different direction for us. Why would he even think that about me?"

"I don't know how about all of the snippy comments you make around him about how tired you get of listening to him?"

"I'm joking when I do that and I always smile when I say it, I think the world of Castle." Suddenly her phone rang, it was Esposito. "Beckett."

"_Hey we have some information up here that you need, where did you go anyway?"_

"I just came down to talk to Lanie, I'll be right up." She hung up her phone and smiled at her friend. "I guess it's time to focus, if I can. I haven't been able to think about anything except how to get Castle back in here so I can work."

"I'll talk to Alexis, how does that sound?"

"She came to me so she doesn't know anything."

Lanie laughed. "But I do so I can tell her to talk to her dad about coming back." She shook her head as her friend headed out the door.

Beckett got off the elevator and saw the guys at their desks working. "So you have something?"

Ryan handed her a piece of paper. "Here is the surveillance report on the husband since you're so sure he did it."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Can you guys think of a better theory, I mean he has plenty of motive because she was filing for divorce plus she was cheating on him."

Esposito stood up. "Well let's go to the board and see what fits."

Beckett sat down on her desk facing the murder board while Esposito pointed. She told him her theories. "I'm sure the boyfriend didn't do it, he has a really good alibi I mean he was serving drinks at a bar and several people saw him."

Ryan nodded. "Well her husband's lawyer did say that the way their pre-nup worked was if he filed then he got half of everything and if she filed then he got nothing of hers. She filed 2 days before his appointment with his lawyer, she beat him to filing."

Beckett nodded. "Well I guess I should go pick him up."

Ryan jumped up quickly. "We'll go get him and then you can talk to him when we get him back here."

She nodded and sat down to wait. She sent a text to Castle.

**Kate Beckett: We think we solved it, I would have liked having you here to help me I miss you. How about getting together to talk once we wrap up?"**

**Castle: Talk about what? You were very clear on what you want and don't want. Bye Kate."**

She put her phone down and sighed as she started on paperwork for the case while she waited for them to bring back the suspect. Suddenly she noticed someone at her desk. "Hi Martha, I guess you want to talk about Castle?"

She nodded. "If you don't mind yes I would like to talk to you about my son."

Beckett stood up. "Let's go to the break room." They walked in and Beckett fixed coffee for them then sat down opposite Martha. "Just to let you know I didn't intentionally hurt him and I've tried to get him to talk to me, he won't."

Martha nodded. "He's hurting right now, he won't tell me why so I don't know what happened but I do know he loves you so much."

"I love him too and I thought things were working out for us, I mean we've never put it into words exactly but we've been talking more and spending more time together. Then last Sunday night when he took me home he kissed me goodnight at the door, I was kind of hopeful about us."

Martha smiled. "My son can be so stubborn sometimes and he doesn't want to listen to reason at times. I've hurt him and s have others, I guess the last straw was when you did it."

She wiped tears off of her face. "Sorry it's been tough the last few days, he wouldn't talk to me he was just here and then I find out he's upset over emails I didn't even send. I mean I don't know anything about them because my friend Lanie just heard part of the conversation."

"You mean he's upset with you and refusing to talk but he won't tell you what happened?"

"That's about it Martha, he told the guys but in confidence and told them not to tell me. This hurts so much Martha, I mean he has to know I wouldn't do anything to him like that."

"How is he supposed to know that? The two of you are making mistakes in your own way, he should have talked to you but make him feel like he can."

"I've asked him to talk Martha, he won't talk."

"Sweetheart you can't just be willing to talk when there is a problem, you have to be willing to talk all the time. He doesn't want someone that's just around when it's convenient for her, he wants someone in his life to love and share his life with. One of you has to be willing to change a bit for the relationship to work."

"There is no relationship, he won't talk to me."

Martha smiled. "You have a gun don't you, don't give him a choice about it."

Beckett laughed. "You're bad Martha but it could work."

"I snuck in his office because the book is done but he has been writing, he swears it's his last Nikki Heat book and the working title is _Heartbreaker Heat_ and I'm sure it's not Nikki that is hurt. Both of you need to sit down and talk this out, I don't like seeing my son hurting but you my dear seem to be hurting just as much."

"Can you and Alexis go somewhere this evening and make sure he stays home all the while keep him from being suspicious?"

Martha stood up. "Oh darling you have no idea what I can do with a good act, it will be done you just get things straightened out." They hugged and then Martha left.

Just as she was getting on the elevator the guys got off with the suspect, they put him interrogation then she saw Esposito take out his phone. "If you're warning Castle that his mother was here then don't, it's almost like you don't want us to work out. What exactly is your damn problem?"

He just looked at her, she hadn't talk to him like that and they had been good friends. "Sorry Beckett, I just thought he needed to know what was going on."

"What's going on is that his mother is worried about him and frankly so am I, so let's wrap this up so I can go talk to him."

Ryan smiled. "He won't talk to you."

"Who said I was going to give him a choice, yes he will and consider that told in confidence so you can't tell him."

After talking to the husband Beckett was sure he did it, they just had to work a little while to prove it so the Captain agreed to put a detail on him so he couldn't leave while they were checking things out. She was at her desk when Lanie got off the elevator and walked straight to her desk. "Hey girl, so I saw the person I told you I was going to talk to."

Beckett looked up at her friend. "So did you learn anything from her?"

"Oh yes, follow me to the break room because right now we have an audience."

She looked back toward the guys desks and smiled. "You guys have nothing to do, I'm sure the Captain can find you something more to do than to eavesdrop on conversation between a detective and the M.E."

She followed Lanie to the break room and after pouring coffee she sat down, Lanie pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Alexis gave this to me and said she doesn't care if her dad finds out she did this, she wants him to be happy and right now he is so down it has her worried. Anyway once you read this I'm sure you'll understand what's going on."

Beckett opened the paper and looked. "How did she get this?"

"He apparently printed it out and left it on his desk, when Martha talked him into going to get ice cream for Alexis she ran in and made a copy of it. She has talked to Martha and Alexis will text you when they are getting ready to leave, no matter what's going on here you'll have to be ready to leave girlfriend."

Beckett smiled and nodded. "I want to talk to him, I'll leave when I hear from her the guys can handle things here." She watched as her friend walked out and then read the paper she was given, she was shocked at what she read.

_Captain Gates,_

_I would like to request that you ban Richard Castle from the precinct and from working on any cases. I have been followed by him for years and I know he has enough research for more books than he will ever write, he's really a distraction when I try to do my work. I feel like my work as an effective detective is suffering due the presence of Mr. Castle, so I would appreciate it if you would take care of this for me. I'm beginning to get teased about an inappropriate relationship between the two of us and people can't give me more credit than that for common sense, how can they think I would possibly have feelings for someone like him? Anyway Captain, I appreciate your assistance on this._

_Sincerely,_

_Kate Beckett_

She left the break room and went straight to the office of Captain Gates, it was time to come clean to her boss about her feelings for Richard Castle. She knocked on the door and when she motioned for her to come in she opened the door. "Sir, a moment of your time please its non-case related?"

"Come in and close the door detective, I assume it has something to do with Mr. Castle not being around for a couple of days?"

"Yes sir, supposedly I sent you this email." She handed it to the captain and then sat down and wiped her eyes again, she hated showing emotion in front of the captain but she realized why he was so upset and probably hated her.

"This doesn't even sound like you detective plus you would sign your email Detective Beckett, I feel like if this was a problem you would speak to me and not send an email."

"The problem is that I didn't write that but whoever did sent it to Castle, I found out because when I asked around about him being upset with me his daughter photo copied this and gave it to someone to give to me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Confirm that I didn't send that to you, that's not my official email address for the department anyway and keep Esposito and Ryan off the phone when I leave to go speak to Castle, they will warn him."

Gates smiled. "Although I hate getting involved and you know my feelings for Mr. Castle, you seem to do your best work when he's around. I can't deny that he is a positive person to have on your team, I could see something else was going on there at least with you. Let me handle them and you go talk to Mr. Castle and get him back on the team, I don't want to know anything else. You must act professional here, is that understood?"

She smiled. "Yes thank you sir." Gates put a note at the bottom of the page and handed it back to her. She read the note attached at the end.

_Mr. Castle,_

_This is not an official email in our department and was not received by me. This was not written how Detective Beckett addresses me and not signed in her official title which is how it would be from her. You are a valuable resource and we would like to have you back on her team._

_Captain Gates._

Captain Gates followed Beckett out of the office and walked over to the guys. "I need your cell phones and if you make any official calls in the next 20 minutes it will have to be done from my office." She looked at Beckett. "There you go and this is the last time I interfere like this."

Beckett nodded. "Thank you sir, I appreciate it." Just then her text alert sounded.

**Alexis Castle: We're getting ready to leave Kate, good luck.**

**Kate Beckett: I'll be right there, thanks for sending the email with Lanie. Text or call me when you're coming back.**

Castle opened the door and shook his head. "No Kate, I'm not in the mood for this."

She pushed her way in. "Well like your mother pointed out to me I have a gun so I don't have to give you a choice so you're going to listen to me." She closed the door after he walked away and locked it and then pulled out her handcuffs. "So you are going to sit down and we're going to talk or I'm going to handcuff you so I can say what I came here to say." She smiled slightly at the shocked look on his face and watched him walk to the kitchen and pour two cups of coffee then he sat down. He seemed shocked that she would threaten him with her gun and handcuffs just to talk.

**TBC**

Review…. Next chapter maybe tomorrow…. Possibly tonight but I doubt it because I have a paper due for school… so more likely tomorrow or Tuesday. I know they didn't get together in Season 4 but it's fan Fiction so I'm taking some writers' liberties.


	3. Listen To Me Now

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Beckett makes Castle talk to her, do they work things out? I guess we'll find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the show or characters on the show but this chapter I will be inventing a couple of characters of my own, I do own them.

_**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites… I appreciate the support as I'm just now coming back to writing.**_

**Chapter Three: Listen To Me Now**

Castle looked over at Kate when she sat down beside him. "I'm listening, so talk."

She took a sip of coffee and then nodded. "Why didn't you come to me about the email? We could have talked about it and I would let you know what I came to tell you, I didn't write that email. I would never do something like that to you, but I knew you wouldn't believe me so here's the email with a note from Captain Gates."

He read the note and nodded slightly. "If you didn't send it then who did?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out, it has to be someone that knows about us and wants to come between us."

Castle looked shocked. "There is no us Kate."

She laughed. "Oh please Castle, you have to know I love you."

"I'm not a mind reader Kate, you never tell me how you feel about anything.""

"And you're so great about telling me how you feel, but we kind of just know don't we." And Sunday night when you brought me home and kissed me at the door I kind of thought you might come in and well end up spending the night." She ducked her head as she could feel the heat from her face getting red.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I kissed you and waited for an invitation, none came so I left. I wasn't going to force myself on you Kate, I have way too much respect for you."

She smiled. "It looks like our silence has caused too many problems, so my question to you is has this caused too many problems for us to go back or is the damage to much to be fixed?"

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb on the top of it. "I still love you Kate."

"I still love you Rick." He leaned forward and kissed her but then pulled back. "I want to do this right, I'm not going to jump you or anything."

She smiled. "So what are we going to do?"

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"Yes for a while, why?"

He leaned in and kissed her again and then smiled. "Maybe when you get done working we can have dinner tonight, either with the family or without?"

She got up and pulled him off the couch and pulled him to the door. "I'll be back after work for dinner, so when I'm done I'll call you make sure dinner is ready." She raised up and kissed him. "I love you Castle."

He kissed her. "Dinner will be ready, I love you too Beckett." And she was gone. She got to her car and her phone rang. "Beckett."

"_It's Alexis, we're on our way home."_

"I'm done talking to your dad and headed back to work but I'll be back for dinner so I'll see you later sweetie."

"_Thanks Kate, I owe you one."_

"No you don't, he's important to me too." She hung up and smiled as she got in her car. She walked back in the precinct and Ryan opened his mouth but she pointed her finger toward the guys. "We have a case to finish but when it comes to Castle, not one word because it's none of your business."

Captain Gates put her head out of her door and smiled. "Detective Beckett will your partner be returning tomorrow?"

Beckett laughed knowing she would never refer to Castle as her partner. "Yes sir, he will."

"Very well then, let's get this thing wrapped up as soon as we can."

Beckett nodded. "We will sir."

Esposito shook his head. "Having Gates take our cell phones and monitor our calls Beckett, now that's pretty bad."

She smiled. "That's the only way I could go talk to Castle and be sure you clowns wouldn't warn him that I was coming, I had too many people helping me in talking to him and that's all you need to know."

Ryan just looked at her and frowned. "So you're not going to tell us what happened?"

"No, maybe he will when he comes in tomorrow. Now we have a case to work on and I'm hungry for dinner soon once I go to dinner I'm not coming back until tomorrow."

Castle and Alexis were working on dinner while Martha was sitting at the counter drinking wine. His phone rang and Martha laughed when he answered it quickly. "Hey Kate."

"_I hope dinner is almost ready, I'm leaving work and I'm starving."_

"Dinner is very close to ready and I its good that you're hungry because Alexis and I have made a feast."

"_I'm just going to run by my place and change plus I need to pick up something then I'll be there, love you."_

He smiled before he answer. "You have time to stop by your place, we'll see you when you get here. I love you too." He hung up and looked at his mother. "Don't look at me like you didn't know."

"I knew Richard I was just waiting for you to admit it."

There was a knock on the door a while later and Alexis went to answer the door. "Hey Kate, come on in dinner is ready to go on the table."

She walked in but didn't know just how much he wanted to show in front of his mother and daughter but didn't have to wait long to find out. Alexis joined Martha in the kitchen but Kate saw Castle coming toward her with a glass of wine. "Here you go sweetheart." He handed her a glass of wine and then leaned down for a kiss.

They had been eating for a while when Alexis looked across the table at Kate. "So Kate, I was going to do some redecorating on my room and I was wondering if you would go shopping with me and help me out."

Kate smiled. "I would be honored, thanks for asking."

Alexis shrugged. "I'm glad you want to go with me and spend time with me, so can we go Saturday?"

Kate smiled. "Sure we can go shopping and out to lunch just think about what you want to do with your room, some stores you want to visit and we'll make a plan on Friday night."

Castle smiled at Kate. "I guess I'm not invited?"

"No Castle, it's a girl's day out so it's just us. We might want to go get a mani and pedi while we're out, but I might be tempted to stop and pick up something cute to wear for you Saturday night if you want to take me out."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Now how can I refuse that? Of course we can go out Saturday night, I'll make reservations somewhere nice." They talked through the rest of dinner and then after dinner while Castle watched some television with Alexis and talked to her Kate insisted upon helping Martha with clean up.

They were in the kitchen cleaning up when Kate looked over toward the couch. "Hey Castle will you do a favor for me?"

He smiled. "Sure sweetheart."

"Get my keys out of my pocket then go get my overnight bag and my suit bag out of my car?"

Alexis jumped up. "Sure we'll go get it, come on dad I'll walk out with you let's go." Alexis got Kate's jacket and pulled out her keys and went to the door then looked back at her still shocked dad. "Come on dad let's go."

When they got outside he looked at Alexis and smiled. "Why were you so excited to walk out with me?"

Alexis turned around and pointed the keys at her dad. "This is your chance dad, do not screw this up. You have her here for dinner and she surprises you by bringing an overnight bag and clothes for tomorrow, she is sealing the deal by telling you this is it for her. And agreeing to help me with my room and making a girls' day of it, she's telling us in her own way that she's happy to be accepted into our family, do not screw this up."

After Alexis and Castle walked out Martha looked at Kate and smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen him look so shocked or be so speechless, good job honey."

"I just hope this was the right decision Martha, I mean I invited myself for dinner and then to invite myself to spend the night. What if he's not ready?"

Martha put her arm around her and pulled her close. "Oh he's ready."

Alexis and Castle came back in, Alexis took the suit bag from his hand. "I'll just go put Kate's things in dad's room. Kate I'll hang your suit bag up in the closet and put your overnight bag in the bathroom."

Kate smiled toward the teenage girl. "Thank you sweetie."

Castle joined the ladies in the kitchen. "So dessert or coffee anyone?"

Martha smiled. "I'll get the ice cream out if you'll make the coffee Katherine, and you Richard can go find a movie for all of us to enjoy."

Alexis sat down beside her dad on the couch but when Kate came in carrying coffee for them she moved to the floor. "Here Kate, you sit by dad."

They ate ice cream and drank coffee while they watched a movie, after they were finished eating and drinking he noticed Kate was snuggling close so he put his arm around her. She smiled and then laid her head down on him and snuggled even closer. He started playing with her hair and then leaned down and kissed her forehead, then smiled when she yawned. "Hey you're sleepy, let's go to bed."

She nodded. "I guess I am tired."

They got up and he acted nervous but she smiled, Alexis got up. "I guess I better get to bed myself." She hugged her dad and then hugged Kate. "Goodnight you two, let's eat breakfast together before you leave in the morning."

Kate smiled. "Goodnight sweetie. Goodnight Martha thanks for everything."

Martha just waved her hand in the air after hugging both of them. "Goodnight darlings, sweet dreams both of you I'm going to head on up to bed myself. Richard would you be a dear and help me lock up for the night?"

He let go of Kate's hand and smiled. "I'll meet you in there." Then he turned back. "Yes mother, go on up and I'll close everything up for the night."

He walked in the bedroom and closed the door after taking his time locking the doors, turning off the lights and making sure the last dishes were loaded in the dishwasher. Kate was already in bed but not asleep, he just smiled at her and walked on in bathroom, he saw that she had put out her essential toiletries, her shower products were already in the shower and he saw Kate Beckett all over his bathroom. He just looked around and smiled at the transformation his bathroom made so quickly at becoming a couple bathroom so quickly and he realized how much better he liked it. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and then finished getting ready for bed then walked out into the bedroom. After turning off the bedroom light and stripping out of his clothes he joined her in bed.

Kate was nervous about making herself at home in Castle's bedroom and bathroom but if it was going to work this was the only way it was going to work. She turned over to him and smiled. "Sorry I took over your bathroom without asking first but you weren't in here to ask."

He smiled and pulled her close. "I like it, I don't think I realized just how much I would like it until now. I always wanted my own space before but not with you, now with you I want you as close as possible and it's not a momentary thing so don't say it is. Now if all of this is overwhelming and you want to go to sleep that's fine."

She moved on top of him and smiled. "Not a chance Richard Castle, you'll just have to wait until we stay at my place to make me scream."

He kissed her and smiled. "You have a deal sweetheart."

**TBC**

Review…. And don't say I cheated anyone out of a sex scene… there is one to come in another chapter but this wasn't the correct place for what I had in mind for… well for that scene because I'm not giving anything away and it's not next anyway.


	4. Our Brand of Normal

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: How simple can "simple" life be with this group?

Disclaimer: Chapter 1… I own only my characters

_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites __ I might hold off on the main conflict for the next chapter… we'll see what fits because some of this just had to be put in this chapter. This is mostly a filler chapter adding important points._

**Chapter Four: Our Brand of Normal**

The next morning Castle woke up and expected to find Beckett asleep beside him but all he found was an empty side of the bed, all kinds of images ran through his mind but mainly she got spooked and ran. He put his head down and closed his eyes trying to figure out how he was going to deal with her latest rejection. Just then he felt the bed dip. "So you thought I got up, thought this was a mistake and took off?"

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting there in his dress shirt and her shorts. "Something like that."

She laughed. "You're nuts Castle, why would I fight so hard to get you if I'm going to dump you the morning after some of the best sex of my life? Don't answer that because breakfast is ready and they're waiting on us."

"I'm going to the bathroom so I'll meet you in there."

She nodded and stood up but then moved in front of him. "Castle, I love you."

He raised his head just as she leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too Kate." He walked into the dining room to find the others at the table so he kissed his mother on the head, Alexis on the head and then kissed Beckett again on the lips. "Breakfast smells great, who cooked?"

Alexis smiled. "Kate and I fixed breakfast together, she wanted to talk to me about her basically sleeping with my dad and how I felt about it. Its fine for now but eventually you guys will have to get married, I mean what kind of role models would that be for my younger siblings?"

Kate coughed and looked over at the young girl. "Who said anything about younger siblings?"

"Well I assume dad is still young enough to father a child and well you are obviously still in your child bearing years, don't you want kids?"

Kate felt like she had to answer this trick question carefully. "I would love kids but we have you Alexis and I would never come in and do anything that would make you feel put out in any way."

Alexis smiled. "No worries, I would love to be a big sister."

Castle looked over at Martha and smiled. "So what's on your agenda for today Mother?"

"I have three classes this morning at the studio, lunch with a former director to help with some project he's working on and then more classes at the studio and home for dinner."

Alexis looked over at Kate. "So Kate I have a question about Saturday and whatever you say is fine, either one won't matter to me. I was telling some of the girls at lunch yesterday that we are going shopping on Saturday and my best friend Paige wanted to know if she could go, now before you answer understand this was totally her idea so whatever you say is great. But if you say yes the only way she can go is if you can invite Lanie because I don't want it to be unfair to you."

Kate smiled. "Invite your friend sweetie and I'll tell Lanie to keep Saturday open for us, we'll have a great time."

Alexis jumped up and ran over to hug Kate. "Thank you Kate, you're the best." She hugged Castle. "I'm going to get my things for school now." She took her dishes to the kitchen and then ran upstairs.

Martha smiled at Kate. "You do know that it wouldn't have mattered to Alexis if you would have said that you preferred it just be the two of you, right?"

"Yes but when you're that age friends mean so much in your world and her friend telling everyone that dad's girlfriend wouldn't allow her on a shopping trip might mean more to her later than it does now. We'll have a great time."

Martha got her dishes and stood up. "You are wonderful for her and good for Richard also."

Kate got up and took their plates as he carried their cups to the sink, when they got to the kitchen he pushed her up against the sink and kissed her. "I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too Castle. Now let's get ready to go." She started walking to the bedroom and then stopped and put her hand out. "Join me in the shower?"

They walked in the precinct and Ryan put his hand out to Castle. "Good to have you back in here with us."

She put her things down and smiled at Castle when he came back from the break room with their coffee. "Thanks Castle, I feel like I've had an entire pot of coffee so far this morning but your daughter makes really good coffee."

He smiled. "I know she's well trained and you did get up before me."

Suddenly Esposito came around the corner and smiled. "Well what do we have here, mom and dad are getting along again."

Just then Kate coughed and spit coffee out then looked at Esposito. "Do me a favor and never call us that again, before this morning it was cute but after breakfast conversation just not today."

Ryan smiled. "What happened at breakfast?"

Castle sat down and rolled his eyes. "Alexis brought up the subject of siblings this morning at breakfast."

Espo laughed. "Oh wow, you guys have been together less than 24 hours and she's already asking for a baby sister? Now that's epic dude it's like Beckett has been part of her life for years."

Kate smiled. "Well technically I have been part of her life for years but not in that capacity."

Ryan shrugged. "She's a super smart kid maybe she saw something ages ago that the two of you didn't, I mean she's no idiot." He got up. "So we're waiting to get a hit from the team looking for dirty car guy then we'll drag him in here for you guys to have a conversation."

Esposito looked up and then over at them as they heard a commotion. "Speaking of super smart teens, Castle's daughter headed this way in tears with friends."

Castle got up as Alexis approached but she went right past him into the waiting arms of Kate but he didn't act bothered by it he just went over and put his hand on her back. "What happened sweetie?"

She looked at him. "Sorry dad, I can talk to you about anything but this is a mom handled thing." Then she looked back at Kate. "Talk to you for a few minutes Kate?"

She pulled her close. "Sure sweetie, let's go in interrogation over here." As she passed Castle she rubbed her hand on his and smiled.

Castle, Esposito and Ryan took the friends in the break room while they waited. "Paige I guess you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"I can't sir but I'm sure Detective Beckett will after Alexis talks to her about it, I can tell you that it's just an emotional hurt she's feeling right now and she'll be fine. I think she's more embarrassed that someone tricked her, that's hard to do."

Alexis and Kate sat down, Kate turned the microphones off to respect the young girl's wishes and then looked across the table. "So Alexis what happened?"

"I messed things up for you and dad, I'm so sorry Kate. Usually no one can trick me but I got so mad at things being sad and I just exploded, I didn't even realize what I did until after the words were out of my mouth and now you could lose your job and dad might have to stay home all the time. I've ruined everything and you won't love me anymore."

Kate looked at her. "You aren't insecure, that's your dad so where is this coming from? Tell me exactly what happened and we'll fix it."

"This reporter has used her job in trying to get my dad's pants for years now, since the release of his first Nikki Heat book but he wouldn't do an interview with her. She went to a book signing and asked him to sign her chest but he told her that he didn't do that anymore, which was a relief to me. But it was a well-known fact that she has been trying to sleep with my dad and he has turned her down over and over again, even told her he was in a relationship about 6 months ago. So today her son was going on and on about you the detective in the Nikki Heat books, that they saw your picture and you were probably a lesbian and why he based books on you they couldn't figure it out. He said you probably couldn't get a man if you arrested him and handcuffed him because of your tough job and just things that he probably heard from his mom. I couldn't listen to him anymore so I started yelling at him to shut up that you did have a man, my dad and that you guys were together. He started laughing and pulled a micro tape player out of his pocket, he recorded everything I said."

Kate smiled. "Thank you for defending me but you didn't have to sweetie, so many people look at female detectives like that but my family knows me and that's all that matters. He told her that 6 months ago huh? That's interesting because we've been together less than 24 hours so who would it have been 6 months ago?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "It was you, he has loved you for years but now I've ruined things for you and dad here."

"No you haven't, we'll take care of damage control here and everything will be fine. You get yourself back to school and get more of those A's I'm so proud of and we'll talk at dinner tonight."

Alexis got up and walked around the table to Kate as she stood up but they didn't see the others standing outside the window. "You are the greatest stepmom ever, no one has a stepmom like mine because no one else has you."

"Well technically I'm not your stepmom."

Alexis shrugged. "It's all technical but you will be one day, I know he plans to ask and if you knew how to search his office you would know too."

They walked out of the door but Castle didn't ask Alexis what happened, he figured he would hear it from Beckett anyway. Alexis hugged her dad. "She's a keeper dad."

"Oh I know that sweetie. Are you going back to school?"

"Yes and if something else happens I'll call you or Kate."

Alexis and her friends got close to the doors and her friend Paige stopped her. "So are you guys still okay?"

"It's like I told you before we got here, best stepmom ever."

Beckett looked at Castle. "We need to see Gates and do some damage control before this gets out, guys we'll be right back and then I'll tell you everything."

She went to the door and knocked, they went in after being granted entrance. "What can I help you with Detective Beckett? It's good to see you back Mr. Castle."

They closed the door and sat down then Kate explained. "Sir there has been a problem at the school of Castle's daughter, she told me because it concerned me more and she thought I would be upset with her when I'm actually quite proud of her for defending me. But now some damage control has to be done. A reporter has been using an interview supposedly from what Alexis says to get Castle in a compromising position and he has turned her down multiple times since the first Nikki Heat book came out. Anyway I guess her son was taunting Alexis about me and calling me a lesbian, saying the books shouldn't be based on me, I could only get a man if I handcuff him and such. I guess she listened to all she could and she just exploded and told them that her dad and I are a couple, this kid was recording it."

Gates nodded. "Well I need the reporter's name because we haven't been able to find the person that sent the fake email, it might have been her or someone she knows but the commissioner is aware so don't worry. Just be professional here at work and we'll worry about any fallout later but as of right now we go on as we have been."

Castle smiled. "Thank you sir, I'll write down all of her information for you."

Kate got up and walked out as Castle was writing down the information for her. "I know you're proud of your girl Mr. Castle."

He smiled as he handed her the paper. "I'm proud of both of my girls sir." He walked out of the office smiling. When he got out there Kate was telling the guys what happened.

Esposito looked up. "No longer sign chests bro, when did you stop doing that?"

"When Heat Wave came out, it no longer seemed appropriate."

Ryan laughed. "Well Beckett looks like you missed your chance to get his signature on your chest." They smiled at each other but didn't feel like oversharing with the guys.

That evening Alexis jumped up when the door opened and her dad walked in holding hands with Kate. "Dad you guys are home early, did you close the case."

He smiled. "We did so the rest of the evening is for family and we need to talk about a few things, so are we ordering out?"

"No, dinner is in the oven and Grams is upstairs changing we'll work on everything else when she comes down."

Kate hugged Alexis. "Everything is taken care of at work so no worries, okay? Now I'm going to change into something comfortable and I'll be back out to help with dinner." She started walking toward the bedroom and then stopped and turned around. "Castle are you coming? I need to ask you about something."

They got in the bedroom and she put her arms around him and kissed him. "The only problem with you being at work with me is me wanting to do that all day. So Alexis told me that you claimed a relationship 6 months ago, who would that have been with?"

He smiled. "I didn't name any names but isn't that about the time you got your autograph from me, you know your own special autograph that you asked for one night at your place."

She nodded. "I guess too much wine, being too relaxed and I just let my inhibitions down and finally asked you for it after a bit of making out if I do recall properly." She pulled on her sweats and a t-shirt. "Wear something you can wear outside so we can sleep at my place tonight."

He looked over at her as he pulled on his clothes. "Are we still having that discussion with Alexis over dinner tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm not going to do anything that she's uncomfortable with I didn't enter into the relationship to come between you and your daughter but to be part of this wonderful family and be with the man I love."

Alexis ran to the study door and knocked. "Hey are you guys decent?"

Kate laughed. "Sure sweetie, come on in."

She ran in the bedroom and looked at them. "You have got to come and see this Jackie Pace is on the Eddy show and they announced she was going to be talking about dad when they came back from commercial."

They all went out to the living room where Martha was sitting in a chair. Castle sat down on the couch and pulled Kate down on his lap so Alexis sat down beside them. The show came back on and they sat and watched.

**Eddy: **So we have Jackie Pace on this evening and she said she wanted to issue a personal invitation to novelist Richard Castle, so Jackie the floor is yours.

**Jackie: **Some rumors have come to light recently that Richard Castle has been caught having sex with the detective he shadows to do research for his Nikki Heat books. These rumors came to light when Castle's own daughter was overheard by a classmate crying and complaining about it at school. So Richard are you game?

**Eddie: **Where do these rumors come from Jackie?

**Jackie: **Oh you know I can't reveal my sources but I personally heard the tape recording of his daughter crying saying her dad was sleeping with this detective.

Alexis looked over at her dad and Kate. "That is not what I said, I was crying because that boy upset me and I said you guys were together. They must have erased the part where I said she is the best stepmom ever, oh dad you have to do this."

Kate got up and went to the bedroom so he followed her. "I'm sorry baby, now it's time to cut and run isn't it?"

She looked at him and smiled. "No, I came in here to get my phone I have to call Gates and you have to call that show so you can go on there tomorrow. We are not just having sex, well we had sex once or twice if you count what happened 6 months ago but anyway you have to go and tell the truth."

He nodded. "Call Gates and I'll reassure Alexis that you aren't upset then I'll call the show."

He went out and Alexis was helping Martha put food on the table. Alexis looked at him. "So now that seeing what being with a famous guy costs her is she done?"

"No she had to call Gates so she's not shocked at what she hears when she sees me on that show tomorrow." Then he looked at Alexis. "And yes if you want to skip school tomorrow and watch it then I'm fine with it."

"I'll just miss a couple of classes and go to the precinct, you know they're going to be watching it."

Kate came out of the bedroom just in time to hear him on the phone. "I'll be on Jackie's show in the morning so I can put some truth to the false rumors she's sharing on the show tonight. Just let me know when and where."

They all sat down to dinner and Kate looked over at Martha. "Hey Martha will you be here tonight all night and in the morning?"

"Yes dear I have no plans, why?"

"Well I have no more clothes here so we were going to stay at my place tonight but I don't want to leave Alexis home at night alone."

Alexis laughed. "I can take care of myself better than dad at times."

"I understand that sweetie but if your dad stays at my place some nights I don't want you to feel shut out or abandoned by us, plus you need an adult here in case something happens."

Alexis nodded. "Okay I get it."

They were cleaning up from dinner and once the kitchen was clean Kate went to put her shoes on then came back in the living room. "You almost ready to go Castle?"

He nodded. "Sure let me finish packing for tomorrow while you give last minute instructions."

Kate looked at Martha and Alexis. "Have fun that's all I'm saying."

Alexis smiled. "Work on my baby sister tonight, that's all I'm saying."

Kate smiled as she hugged her. "I don't know if I could handle two of you that might be the thing that does me in once and for all."

Castle came out with an overnight bag and his suit bag. "Okay Alexis, mom come here. We're leaving now and Alexis the show is at 9:30 in the morning just in case you wanted to know."

Kate hugged both Castle women and then picked up her bag and started for the door with Castle right behind her. Alexis walked them to the door. "Hey I love you guys."

Kate smiled at her. "We love you too kiddo."

When they got in Kate's car instead of starting the engine she turned to Castle. "Okay Castle there is something we need to talk about before we go to my place."

"What is it Beckett?"

"See there you go assuming this is something bad and resorting to my last name to distance this I mean what happened to sweetheart, baby or even Kate? Now what I want to say is that we knew when we started up basically 6 months ago that it was going to be made public and I think that is why we stopped with that one night but honestly I didn't want to end with that night or end where we left it. I want to drop my lease on my apartment but if you're not ready for that then I understand I mean you were a playboy on the move with a different woman all the time."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you and I would love for you to drop the lease and move in with me and my family."

"I want us to be totally sure about this because if we become this family unit I will not hurt Alexis, I love her like she is my own."

"You treat her more like she is your own than her mother does, I'm positive and I don't think you know how positive I am about this. You're it for me and have been for a while now."

She nodded. "Let's go to my current place and have some awesome sex lover boy."

Kate and Castle had their wine and were sitting on her couch when he pulled her over on his lap. "So remember what happened 6 months ago?"

"Oh yes I do remember, every single moment that never went any farther than this couch but was a sexual experience I'll never forget but then when you left I cried, I felt like it was a goodbye and I knew I didn't want that."

He nodded. "I thought it was a goodbye as well until you called me a couple of days later and asked me where I was and told me to get my ass to the precinct now."

She stood up and put her hand out. "No more sex on this couch ever again, let's go to bed."

He smiled as they walked to the bedroom. "You know if we had ended 6 months ago I would have felt so cheated since we didn't actually have actual sex that night."

She started undressing and throwing clothes. "Well we are tonight so get those clothes off big boy."

**TBC**

Review…. Yes it was long…. Yes it was a filler for info chapter…. No I did not include a sex scene but I will because I'm waiting for the right moment and the right scene when something is revealed.


	5. Secret No More

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Secrets are revealed to friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone connected with the show but my characters are mine.

_Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites_

**Chapter Five: Secret No More**

The next morning Kate looked over at Castle and smiled seeing his eyes open and him looking at her. "Castle I can't move, I'm going to be sore today. That was awesome, oh wow I'll never be able to look around that bathroom again without picturing us and what we did in there. And of course the bed, oh Castle that was an amazing night."

He smiled and rolled over to kiss her. "I can imagine I won't be running or even walking fast at all today, I might have pulled a few muscles last night."

She sat up. "Well I have to get to work and you need to get to your interview, just remember whatever comes out at the interview I love you and this is us in it not just you. But you need to set the record straight about us not getting caught at the precinct and about my relationship with Alexis."

He nodded. "And the record will be straightened out and every woman will know that I'm officially off the market for the rest of my life."

She got up and pulled on his hand. "Come on let's go get ready and don't let me forget to pack for tonight."

"You could pack for a few nights since you are taking her shopping tomorrow that's going to be a long day."

"I'll pack for 3 nights and then I have to come back to check on things.

_**At the precinct**_

When Beckett walked into the precinct Espo looked at her and then kept looking. "Where's Castle, not another fight I hope."

She smiled. "He has an interview this morning on the Jackie Pace show, seems someone has been leaking info about us to the press and told them we got caught having sex here at work."

Ryan shook his head. "Thanks for that image that I'll spend months getting out of my head. I mean we've seen you guys hold hands for comfort, he rubs your back for comfort but really we thought you guys were just best friends."

"That's all we were but something shifted a few months ago and well it became more so I'm going to see if Gates will let us watch the interview if we work on this paperwork that has built up.

Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Kate, Alexis and even Gates were seated in front of the television in the break room and Gates looked over at Kate and Alexis sitting so comfortably like family. "So Alexis was your dad upset over all of this?"

"At first but Kate has a way of calming him down and making everything better, she's good for my dad.

Lanie looked over at Kate. "If he spills anything juicy and doesn't tell the whole story you do know you're coming to the morgue with me and you will fill me in on the rest."

Kate smiled. "I figured as much but teenage ears will have to go back to school first.

Gates looked over. "Okay enough chatting it's coming on and I want to see how he sounds on television.

**Jackie: **We are honored to have Richard Castle with us today to put an end to the rumors that he was caught having sex with the detective he based Nikki Heat on and it's causing problems in his home. A source told our show that his daughter actually threatened to move out if he didn't stop his affair with this detective. Mr. Castle said he wants to set the record completely straight. So Richard is it true that you were caught having sex with this detective at the precinct?

**Castle: **That's not true, that is her place of work and I respect that just like I respect her. After I met Detective Beckett there was just something that clicked with me and I knew this detective needed to be in a story. I mean she is strong, dynamic but also one of the most frustrating people I've ever met.

**Jackie: **Is it true you're off the market completely and in a long term relationship?

**Castle: **Yes that's true, Detective Beckett and I are together as a couple.

**Jackie: **So what about your daughter? Is it true that she threatened to move out?

**Castle: **No, my daughter loves her and actually refers to her as her stepmom. They have shopping and spa trips planned together, we eat breakfast and dinner as a family along with my mother. My daughter loves Kate and has for years since she entered our lives.

**Jackie: **Just another rumor that I heard, you stopped signing women's chest when Nikki Heat came out.

**Castle: **That's true, I had no idea that it was bothering my daughter so much but when she told me it did then it was time to stop. Plus with that book it wasn't appropriate, that book was about a woman I have a great respect for.

**Jackie: **Have you ever autographed a woman anywhere except her chest?

**Castle: **Yes just because she requested it but I mean that was months ago, it would be gone now.

Lanie looked over and saw Kate's red face. "Oh you are so coming to the morgue to explain that one girlfriend." She saw Kate smile behind her hand but she never even took her eyes off the television.

**Jackie: **So what's your next move are you still going to follow the detective around?

**Castle: **I was following her at first but then her partners at the 12th started including me in the investigations and I have learned so much from them but it's not just that, it's like I'm part of their team and that is an honor for me.

**Jackie: **So you'll still be shadowing the team of detectives for your books?

**Castle: **Not every day, I mean let's be honest it was the research for a while but then it became because I wanted to see Kate every day. I can stay at home some days now knowing she'll be home at the end of her day or worry about what kind of job she has.

**Jackie: **Just a few more questions for you and the first two are should we expect to hear the news of wedding bells or the pitter patter of little feet any time in the near future?

**Castle: **Did my daughter call you because she has already put in a request for a sister? Actually no we haven't sat down and discussed that seriously but I would like to have more children one day, I love kids. And as far as getting married let's put it this way, when I do propose I'll call you and let you announce it before anyone finds out, providing she says yes.

**Jackie: **Thank you Richard, I appreciate that. Now what about your next book, I hear it's coming out soon and you're already working on another one?

**Castle: **That is true, the newest book has been submitted to the publishers and I am working on my next book but I'm not telling anything on that one right now.

**Jackie: **Thank you for coming on today and can I just say that Detective Beckett is a very lucky lady.

**Castle: **Thank you for allowing me the chance to address those rumors, reporters having their kids taunt my daughter with a recorder in their pocket to pick up what she says and then twist it to fit their needs. All of that is just wrong and it upset my daughter terribly, fortunately Kate was there to calm her down. I'm a lucky man, she's one hell of a woman and one of the best detectives you would ever find.

**Jackie: **Richard Castle everyone, let's give him a hand.

_Castle gets up and walks off the set waving to his fans as they clap for him._

Gates turned off the television and started walking out. "He has a really good television presence and he handled that very well." She continued on to her office.

Alexis looked at Kate. "See I told you dad had proposing on his mind."

"No that's not what he said Alexis, he said when like in future I mean he could be thinking a year or two from now. We've only been together a couple of days anyway."

Alexis grinned. "That's not what I heard him telling Gram about 6 months ago." At the look on Kate's face she laughed. "Oh yes, I know some of what happened that night not everything and I don't want to know but I was on the steps when dad was talking to Gram. He didn't tell her everything either, I know because she was badgering him for details. She only did that because he came home late, smelling like you with his clothes kind of rough and a big smile on his face."

Kate looked over at the teenager and laughed. "Okay you've had your fun young lady, get yourself to school and I'll see you tonight. Tell Paige to come over in the morning around 9:00 so we can hit the stores early."

Alexis leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going, I'm going you are good at this acting like a mom thing it's scary. I love you Kate."

She smiled as the girl got up from the couch. "I love you too sweetie, call me if you need anything. I'll stop on the way home and get Italian tonight okay?"

Alexis opened the door to the break room and smiled. "The part about you coming home and referring to the loft is the best." Then she was gone.

Lanie got up and looked at Kate. "You are so walking me down to the morgue and you are going to tell me what happened 6 months ago so let's go girlfriend, I want details."

They got up and she looked at the guys. "I'll be at the morgue when Castle gets here tell him to call me so I can come back up."

They got in the elevator and Lanie turned to her. "Okay we're alone and I can't wait, did you and Castle have sex 6 months ago and not say anything until now."

Kate smiled at her. "Yes, well kind of I guess if that's what you want to call what we did but it was after an emotional case, we were drinking wine and so tired. I had no strength to even resist anymore. After he kissed me and left, then we never talked about it."

They reached the morgue and after going in and sitting down Lanie looked at her. "Okay details from the time you walked into your place until he left."

"Well I invited him over for a drink and only a drink, I had nothing in my mind about the invitation. We picked up Chinese and after we ate we were sitting on the couch drinking wine. I asked him if he really stopped signing women's chest and he said yes, I told him I felt cheated because he never signed mine. So he got a marker and told me to bare it but I told him I wanted something else signed and he said where ever I wanted it."

Lanie laughed. "You were bold girl, okay go on how did you go from autograph to naked?"

"We were never naked that night. But anyway I stood up and pulled my pants and underwear down then I laid down on the couch on my stomach and told him to put his signature on my hip, so he signed my hip. Then he kissed it and started kissing around to the front of me, after that he used his tongue on me. I yelled his name and he smiled then told me that I was beautiful all over." She took a drink of coffee. So I pushed him back and undid his pants then I gave him a blowjob and according to him it was the absolute best. We pulled up our pants, held hands and went back to drinking wine then when he left he kissed me. I kind of expected him to ask me out after that but he didn't so I thought maybe it was the wine and he didn't remember." She looked at her phone. "Oh they got something on that report I need to go."

Kate got in the elevator and there stood Detective Demming, he smiled at her. "Well Kate Beckett, you are the talk of the town or at least the precinct. I heard that Castle was on television this morning professing his love for you and practically saying he was ready to propose."

She smiled. "I don't think he went quite as far as saying he was ready to propose, I think people are making things up. So are you headed upstairs?"

He moved closer to her. "Yes, some of your people up there found my suspect and I have to go get him now maybe they can find their suspect."

"Or you could find theirs to make it up to them." She turned to face him. "So how have you been?"

"I'm doing well I was dating a lawyer but we broke up a couple of weeks ago, I've been thinking we need to go out again. We had some good times Kate."

"I'm with Castle now, practically living with him plus his daughter already refers to me as her stepmom. I've made a place with his family, I love them so much. So I guess you'll have to find someone else Demming."

Castle was close to her desk when she got off the elevator with Demming who was holding onto her hand and they were laughing. He saw Ryan and Esposito looking toward the elevator as well. He started walking toward the other elevator. "I can't do this right now, see you guys."

Beckett got over to where the guys were and she sat down at her desk. "Okay what do you have?" She picked up her phone but Esposito grabbed it. "What are you doing?"

"If you're calling Castle then I wouldn't, he was here and saw you get off the elevator holding hands and laughing with Demming so he left. Now the guys thinks he looks like an idiot because he got on television and told everyone he is off the market and he loves you, but apparently you don't feel the same way."

She shook her head. "That's not what happened, he asked me out and I turned him down. I told him that I practically live with Castle and his family, he grabbed my hand and told me that he would be better for me than Castle. I wasn't laughing with him, I was laughing at him telling him that I would never leave Castle for him. Let's just work and I'll deal with it later."

_**At Castle's Loft**_

Castle walked in his loft to see his mother sitting on the couch. "Richard what are you doing home? I thought you were going to meet Katherine after the interview."

He just kept walking toward the kitchen and poured coffee then started for his study. "Plans change mother, I need to write today."

"Is everything okay Richard?"

"Yes mother fine, I just haven't had any time to write lately so I need to write."

Castle's phone rang and he silenced the ringer then he looked down and saw Kate Beckett's name and 10 missed calls below it. She sighed and looked over at Ryan. "So how is this supposed to work if he's so jealous and insecure?"

Ryan looked at her and smiled. "So if he came off the elevator with an ex and from a distance it looked like they were holding hands and laughing you would be fine with that?"

She shook her head. "No I wouldn't but that's different."

Ryan sat in the chair by her desk. "How is that different?"

She threw her hands up. "I don't know Ryan okay but it's just different."

He nodded. "It's different because it's you because you say it's different but I've seen you react the same way. When he got back with Gina and they left here you were about ready to cry. He has been single longer than you, he has waited patiently for you and never said anything to you about how he felt when he saw you in here with your boyfriends. Just explain to him what was going on, now go on and get out of here."

She smiled. "We'll be back tomorrow and get out of Castle's chair."

Ryan smiled. "Good luck tonight."

_**At the loft**_

Alexis walked in and saw Martha in the kitchen. "Don't fix dinner Grams, Kate is bringing home Italian tonight."

"I don't think so, your dad said he just came home to write but he came home right after the interview and he looked like he was ready to hide in a corner and cry. I heard his phone ringing so he silenced close to 15 calls. Maybe Katherine got mad about the interview."

Alexis started walking toward the study. "No I watched it with her and she loved it really, I mean she was smiling when I left and actually joking. I'm going to talk to dad."

He looked up as the study door opened, he knew this was coming but better here than the precinct. But was surprised when Alexis walked in, not Kate. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Grams said you came home right after the interview, you're ignoring calls and you looked upset so what's going on?"

"I told your grandmother I needed to write and that's what I'm doing."

"Okay you told me what you want people to think but now tell me the truth."

"I'm not a cop Alexis, I have books to get out and maybe I can stop doing one book a year. I just need to write."

"I know you're not telling me the truth I'll just ask Kate when she gets here."

"She won't be coming tonight, I don't know when she'll be back it seems she's a bit busy with a certain Detective Demming."

"Her ex-boyfriend Demming? No dad she wouldn't do that to us."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, anyway let me finish this chapter and we'll get some dinner." He barely got it all out before Alexis went running out of his study.

She sat down on the couch in tears and Martha came over and hugged her granddaughter. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

"He said Kate was back with an old boyfriend, how could she do this to us? She was building a family with us, dad poured his heart out on television and now this I don't understand Grams."

"Well I know your dad and maybe he saw something but I doubt she told him that, Katherine loves your dad and wants a life here with you too. I've seen how different she is now and how happy she is so call her."

Kate looked at her phone ringing as she was driving, she thought it might be Castle but it was Alexis. "Beckett."

"Please tell me you aren't breaking up with daddy."

"_Why would you think that? I'm almost home with dinner now but I won't lie to you something did happen today that I think upset your dad and instead of talking to me he left. I'm parking now so I'll be up soon sweetie."_

"She's parking and will be right up, she said something happened today that upset dad and he left instead of talking to her."

Castle walked in the living room. "So what do you want for dinner and I'll order something."

Martha put her hand on Alexis' arm. "Oh Richard dinner is taken care of and will be here any minute now."

When the door opened and she walked in she looked at Castle and she wasn't smiling. "Castle we need to talk in private." She handed the bags to Martha and Alexis. "Here's dinner, we'll be right out." She started walking toward his study but turned back around when he wasn't following. "Now Rick."

He walked in the study but she wasn't there so he walked on in the bedroom and she looked up at him but not with the coldness she had in the living room, this time she had tears on her face. "I can't do this Rick if you are going to keep getting pissed at me, I love you more than anything but this can't keep happening. You need to talk to me when something happens and stop running off and leave me guessing what I did. Now in the elevator Demming asked me out and I told him no and that I'm with you now. He grabbed my hand and that's what you saw, I wasn't laughing with him but at him. I told him that he isn't even close to what I want, but you are."

Castle sat down. "I'm so sorry Kate, I guess I need to work on this feeling that one day I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone."

"It's not going to happen, I called my landlord and in 2 weeks I won't have a home so unless you have one for me then I guess in 2 weeks I'll be homeless."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sorry and I promise I'll work on it, so I guess we need to get you moved in the next 2 weeks."

She stood up, took him by the hand and pulled him along with her walking through the study. "So I hope you're hungry, I brought home Italian mainly because I promised Alexis this morning that I would."

They got to the study door and suddenly he stopped then turned back around, leaned down and kissed her. "I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too Castle."

They walked out of the study to see that Martha and Alexis had dinner all set up. Alexis smiled but Castle could tell she had been crying. "Let's eat it smells really great, you got all of our favorites. She's the best, isn't she dad?"

He hugged Kate close to him as they walked to their chairs. "She is the very best and one day I'm going to have to learn to remember that."

**TBC**

Review…. Okay done with Castle stupid moments and now for the fallout from the interview…. Next chapter.


	6. Girl's Day Out

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Girl's day out, sorry this is not the chapter with complete fallout from the interview but there's some interesting things I'll try to fit in. This is not a steamy one but it's coming.

_A/N: Plus I've watched earlier Castle episodes that I had missed watching reruns but after buying seasons 1-5 I've watched most the earlier ones. So tidbits of Season's 1-3 might come up from now on in "flashbacks." Of this chapter or later ones. Sorry this has taken awhile but I've been sick._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Castle but I do own my characters that I create.

**Chapter Six: Girls' Day Out**

Castle woke up and heard laughter, he looked over to see the other half of the bed empty. He got up and got dressed and then walked out to the kitchen, he saw Alexis, Kate, Martha, Paige and Lanie sitting at the table talking and laughing. He walked to the coffee pot and was surprised when Kate got up and came over. He leaned over and kissed her. "Morning baby."

Kate reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Good morning, so did you get plenty of sleep?"

He laughed. "After the last two nights I need to sleep for a week."

She leaned into him and laughed. "Are you complaining?"

He kissed the top of her head and then poured his coffee. "Never Kate, you will never hear me complain."

Suddenly Alexis spoke up from the table. "Oh great my parents sure to turn your stomach in 5 minutes, come on guys give it a rest."

They walked back to the table holding hands and sat down. Lanie looked over at her friends and laughed. "I saw this coming years ago but both of them were in such denial."

Martha smiled. "Oh when Katherine first started coming by I knew she was different than any others. They hadn't been working together long when she stopped by one evening to talk and I knew that something would eventually happen but who knew it would take so long."

Kate smiled. "We weren't ready and it wouldn't have worked out before now."

Castle while still holding Kate's hand smiled. "So I guess you ladies have a plan for shopping today?"

Alexis stood up and pushed her chair in. "Of course we do, can I have some money for shopping today?"

Kate spoke up. "I already have your shopping money Alexis, your dad gave it to me last night."

"Sounds good, come on Paige go up with me to get my shoes and purse."

The girls ran upstairs giggling and Martha shook her head as she got up. "Well I'm off to the studio, you girls have fun today."

Kate looked up at the older woman. "Are you sure you don't want to join us Martha?"

"Thank you darling but I have a student to help for an audition this week and she's extremely nervous. I'll leave those two upstairs to the two of you."

Lanie looked over at Castle and Kate. "So Castle, I hear you have plans with Javi today."

Kate looked over at him. "What are you and Javi doing today?"

"Actually it's all three of us, both guys are coming over today. We are moving some things around to make room for your things, we have plenty of room here I just need to move things around."

She nodded. "Don't mess up your place, I really don't have to move tons of things in."

"I have the room and I want you to bring what you want."

Lanie looked over. "Wait, you're moving in?"

Kate nodded. "Yes that way we don't have to go from place to place and leave Alexis here at night just assuming that Martha can be here." Kate stood up. "I'm going to get my shoes and purse so we can go."

Castle stood up. "Excuse me Lanie, I have to ask Kate something." He met her coming out of the bedroom and stopped her in the office. "Hey Kate, we have a trip to the Hamptons planned for next weekend I just saw it on my calendar this morning. You want to go with us, right?"

She smiled then raised up and kissed him. "Yes, I would love to go I'll just let Gates know that I'll be out of town then."

They walked out of the office and the girls were back at the table, when they saw them they all stood up. Alexis walked over and kissed Castle on the cheek. "Bye dad, have fun sorting furniture."

He walked with them to the door and then kissed Kate when they got ready to leave. She smiled. "Later Castle, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. Don't forget to get a dress for tonight." She just smiled and walked out.

_**At the Mall**_

The four of the walked in the linens store and Alexis looked over at Kate. "So can we just go look then we'll look for you when I find what I want?"

Kate nodded. "Sure I need to go look for sheets for our bed anyway."

Lanie looked at her. "Our bed? You're already calling it our bed?"

Kate smiled. "Oh shut up Lanie, yes our bed and when we stay at my place we have a bed there too."

"But girl you should hear yourself now with the our bed, when we stay here or there and oh let's not forget the I love you's before you got out the door."

Kate laughed. "So what's the big deal?"

"Well before long he's going to be proposing and you guys have been together for less than a week, maybe you better process before you burn out from full steam ahead. Listen I'm thrilled that you guys got together and ready to kick your butt for it taking so long but I know how full steam ahead burns your ass."

Kate nodded. "Well that won't happen with us because I waited until I was positive about this and about us, I love him Lanie."

The ladies spent the day shopping and laughing, Alexis helped Kate pick out clothes for the Hamptons trip and for her date with Castle that night. She was thrilled with the dress she got but she just couldn't get out of her mind what Lanie said about full steam ahead and was that happening to them.

Lanie had offered to drive Paige home when they got back to the loft so Alexis and Kate went on up to the loft. They walked in and heard male laughter coming from the office so when Alexis went to run in there Kate pulled her back and shook her head. "Just wait and let's see what's so funny."

Then they heard Ryan's voice. "Dang Castle, that's huge."

Both of the just looked at each other as they inched closer to the office when they heard Esposito's voice. "Dude wow, I don't know what to say about that bro."

They got to the office and saw the guys sitting in the office, Kate stuck her head in office. "Hey sweetheart."

The guys all looked up and Castle smiled. "Hey honey, anything I can help you carry up?"

Alexis walked in the office and kissed Castle on the cheek. "Hey dad, we got all of it except for my new bed set. I told Kate to leave it in the car and you could bring it up later." She got to the door and hugged Kate. "Thanks so much for today, like I told Paige best stepmom ever." She took off for her room with her packages.

Kate walked through the office stopped to kiss Castle and then on to the bedroom with her bags and spoke from the bedroom. "Hey Castle you are going to love the sheets I got for the bed plus I picked up some new pajama pants for you."

Castle smiled. "I'm sure I'll love whatever you got Kate."

Esposito rolled his eyes. "Oh man new sheets and pajama pants, she's just hinting for marriage in a big way. You are so whipped bro, I have to leave before she comes in here and starts ordering you around."

Ryan stood up and followed Esposito, when they got to the office door he smiled. "You feel the ball and chain when you walk? Just remember us when you plan the wedding.

Castle walked with them to the door. "Thanks for the help today guys I really appreciate it."

He walked in the bedroom and grabbed Kate then pushed her down on the bed and kissed her. "I missed you today."

She laughed and pushed him up. "Not so fast Castle, so what is so huge that Javi has nothing to say about it?"

"Oh I was showing them a couple of places that I've been looking at just in case we decide to move."

"Why would we move Castle, I love this place plus its home for Alexis and Martha. Now it's going to be my home, I feel in love with this place the first time I came here, you brought me here so I would feel safe."

"I just thought we might want to move to a bigger place I mean a different place, I don't want you to have any other bad memories of this place."

She put her arms around his neck. "Only good memories sweetheart, remember this is my safe place with a man I love." She kissed him and then walked through the office out to the kitchen. "So would you like some coffee?"

He went out to the counter and sat down. "Sure baby, I would love some." She fixed the coffee then walked over and leaned close holding Castle's hands. "I want to thank you for hanging out with Alexis and Paige today, it means so much to Alexis and to me."

She smiled and kissed him. "I had a great time, Alexis and Paige made a day at the mall so much fun. It was refreshing running around with a couple of teens, especially when one of them is like my own daughter." She went to get their coffee then came back and sat beside him. "So we still going out tonight?"

"Yes we are I just hope mother gets here in time because I don't want to just run out on Alexis."

"Oh she's spending the night with Paige tonight, I gave her permission I hope I didn't overstep I know I should have told her to check with you but she was with me at the time and well I didn't think you would mind if I gave her permission."

He shook his head. "I don't mind at all, if you are going to live here and be in a serious relationship with me then if she asks you if she can do something just let me know. I trust your judgment."

"That means so much to me Castle, because Alexis told me you have never let anyone parent Alexis with you."

"True but I never trusted anyone's judgment before when it came to Alexis but I trust yours, I mean I've been asking your advice about her for years and even when I disagreed you had great advice and were usually right." He pulled her close and kissed her suddenly they heard Alexis.

"Come on you two, do you have to be in a lip lock all the time?" She walked over and sat down at the counter. "I'm going to be a big sister before you two are married and well I would prefer you guys are married before I get siblings. But I'm ready to help plan a wedding and decorate a nursery."

Kate looked over at her and smiled. "So have this all planned out?"

"Yes I've even picked out names for my siblings with Paige's help of course, I mean you guys can say yes or no but I believe we have picked out the perfect names for them and I say them because a brother and sister would be great."

Kate smiled. "So want to share the names of our future children with us?"

"Okay tell me what you think then I have to go, granddad Beckett is on his way to pick me up. He called and asked if I wanted to go out for a burger and I said yes because I knew you had dinner plans and well I knew you wouldn't mind. He's going to drop me at Paige's house." She walked over and took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "So my future brother's name is James Richard after granddad and dad, my future sister's name is Hanna Kate after you Kate and your mom."

Castle smiled and got up when there was a knock at the door. "Well let's take one step at a time, great names though but since when is Jim your granddad?"

"I was talking to him and he said I should call him granddad that he always wanted a grandchild and we do have fun when I'm with him."

Castle opened the door to Jim Beckett. "Hey Jim come on in, can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks I just stopped to get Alexis, I hope you guys don't mind but I thought we would just run out and get a burger she makes me feel young again."

Kate hugged her dad. "I think it's great that you're spending time with Alexis plus we have a date tonight."

"I know Alexis told me, she told me lots of things on the phone like how she's planning a wedding and siblings."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid she's using her dad's wild imagination to jump into the future, we're not even engaged dad I mean we haven't been together that long."

Alexis came running down the steps. "I'm ready granddad." She hugged Castle and Kate then ran to the door. "By guys you have fun tonight and work on those siblings for me, I mean everyone knows you practice enough."

Kate walked to the door and pushed out. "Just go with your granddad and stop that talk." As she closed the door she could hear Alexis and her dad laughing.

Castle walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry sweetheart but she's excited, I've never actually been in a relationship that seemed like it would last the test of time so she's looking into the future."

She started walking toward the bedroom. "We have time before dinner to work on that sibling she wants so bad, are you game?"

He started running after her. "Always."

Castle and Kate were at dinner and she had to agree it was a great night, they had made love in bed and in the shower before leaving for the restaurant. She was impressed that he took her to a new place that he had found and when they got to their table he had ordered a dozen roses to be waiting on her. She kept waiting for something to happen, but not in a bad way he had been talking and all conversation had led to a surprise for her. She expected a proposal although they hadn't been together for long really they had been together unofficially for years plus she counted the 6 months before. Over dessert he took her hand in his and she smiled. "This has been a great evening Castle, I've had a great time."

He smiled and reached into his pocket. "Well I have one more surprise for you tonight." He handed a box over to her and it looked like a ring box, she already decided she would say yes immediately there was no question of how she felt about him.

Kate opened the box and saw diamond earrings. "Oh Castle these are beautiful." She hoped she sounded happy and not disappointed.

"I saw them and thought of you, they are beautiful just like you."

She closed the box and put it with the roses. "Thank you Castle, that was very thoughtful."

He drove to her place and they walked to her door but at her door she turned around. "I have a favor to ask you Castle."

"Sure sweetheart, anything."

"I want to stay here alone tonight, I'm going to be moving in soon and well I need to process everything I mean it's all happening a bit faster than I thought it would and although I'm ready to move in with you I just need a night to myself to think and to process."

He nodded and kissed her. "I love you Kate, while you're thinking everything over just keep that in mind."

She nodded and kissed him then unlocked the door. "I love you too Rick and thanks so much for tonight it was magical."

As he walked down her hallway he felt the pain clinch around his heart and knew this was not going to turn out well but this time he would wait. He thought about when Alexis got home the next day he would tell her to lay off the marriage and baby talk, he felt the ring in his pocket and rubbed the box. His plan to propose didn't go off tonight because he had thought something was going on. "Well I guess I'll have to make her miss me."

He walked in his loft and saw his mother sitting there. "Where are Alexis and Katherine?"

"Well Alexis went out to dinner with Jim and then he took her to Paige's to spend the night. I think all of Alexis' talk about marriage and siblings scared Kate, she wanted to stay at her place alone tonight. I didn't propose because I felt like she was getting spooked, I'm going to have to give it more time but I did give her diamond earrings."

_**Back at Kate's**_

Kate opened her door to Lanie and when Lanie walked in and saw the tears on her best friend's face she shook her head. "Okay what happened because when I kill Rick Castle I need to know what I'm killing him for?"

Kate sat down and picked up her wine. "Oh Lanie I was so sure he was going to propose, so damn sure but I mean he gave me roses and lovely earrings but it's not the same thing as saying that he gets that he is my one and done. I mean really Lanie if Alexis drops anymore hints she's going to have to scream for him to propose to me. He can't take a hint and she has been not just dropping them but throwing them at his face, doesn't he get that I'm ready to say yes?"

She smiled. "He's a man sweetie, no he doesn't get it but you make him get it."

Kate nodded. "I guess I'll have to make it more clear to him."

Lanie nodded. "Okay it's time to come up with a plan."

**TBC**


	7. Hints Flowing Like Water

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Once Castle gets his head out of his ass the hints are flowing, from everyone. Will Castle get it or just be stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that has been on the show, I own my characters I add.

**Chapter Seven: Hints Flowing Like Water**

Castle woke up and saw he had a text message on his phone, he smiled thinking it was from Kate but it was from Lanie.

**Lanie Parrish: **Roses are red; Violets are blue; Men are clueless; but you are a complete doofus.

**Castle: **What are you talking about Lanie?

**Lanie Parrish: **Figure it out Castle I have to go to work.

He got up and heard talking so he got dressed and walked out to the kitchen, fixed a cup of coffee and then walked to the living room where his mom was sitting with a man he didn't know. "Oh Richard come and meet a friend of mine, this is Nick. Nick this is my son Richard."

The man stood up and put his hand out. "Mr. Rodgers nice to meet you."

Castle smiled. "Actually it's Castle, my name is Rick Castle."

The man looked shocked. "As in the mystery writer Rick Castle?"

"That's me, you're familiar with my writing?"

He laughed. "I'm a fan Mr. Castle, I've read all of your books and I've got to say the Nikki Heat series is really great."

He smiled. "Thank you so much but please call me Rick."

Martha got up with her cup and started for the kitchen. "He has been dating the detective that is the inspiration for Nikki Heat, but after last night who knows what's going to happen there."

Castle looked toward the kitchen. "Mother, don't get into that."

"Richard you broke her heart, face the facts by giving her earrings when she was expecting you to propose and that is what went wrong. You broke her heart, the poor girl."

He looked down at his phone when a text came in from Alexis.

**Alexis: **Did she say yes dad?

**Dad: **I didn't propose, and before you ask no she isn't here.

**Alexis: **You're a moron, I better check on Kate I'll be home later.

Before he could say anything to Martha about that text his phone rang, it was the 12th and Esposito was calling. _"Hey Castle, we have a body. You want to meet us there or Ryan and I can pick you up."_

"Where's Beckett?"

"_She's getting ready and it's on our way but not on hers."_

"Well I think I'm going to sit this one out today, I need to write."

"_Or is it because of that sick joke you played on Beckett last night? That was mean dude, I wouldn't expect that of you."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_You know what you did bro and that was just nothing but mean. I have to get going or she's going to have my hide, not in a good mood today." _He hung up.

_**At the 12**__**th**__** later that day**_

Kate was looking at the murder board when Alexis walked in and over to her, she hugged her without saying a word. "Come home Kate, I know dad made an idiot mistake but I don't think he knows he made a mistake."

Kate leaned back against the desk but put her arm around Alexis. "I was never going to break up with your dad, I'm just trying to teach him a lesson about building me up for something and then letting me down. I thought he was going to propose, I mean he made it the perfect set up and handed me a box that looked like a ring box. Don't get me wrong the earrings are gorgeous and I love them but I was ready to scream yes do you realize how embarrassing that would have been?"

Alexis smiled. "So you're saying if dad would have proposed you were going to say yes?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yes Alexis, I mean we've only been really together a few days but I've been with your dad for years and I know I love him. I know more about your dad than any guy I've ever dated, I'm sure he would say the same about me. We know each other's likes and dislikes, how we like our food, he knows all of my clothing sizes our past and what we want for the future. He knows my favorite color, movie, book, tv show and he knows things about me that I can't really tell you about that no one knows except for him.

"I'm sure he would say the same thing about you Kate."

She smiled at Alexis. "See that's my point exactly and why I thought he was going to propose. He took me to a restaurant that we had never been to before that was highly romantic, candles on the table, a dozen red roses and then he hands me a box that is shaped like a ring box. What am I supposed to think?"

Alexis put her head down on Kate's shoulder. "That he's going to propose? I just don't want you out of our lives, you're not just important to dad but you've become important to Grams and me too."

Kate put her arm around Alexis. "Well you, your dad and Martha are very important to me too. I love your dad very much and this is a misunderstanding, it's not going to break us up so don't get all upset. We'll talk eventually and get it straightened out. Remember I gave up my apartment and I never got it back, I never cancelled that so I still have to move out and I still plan to move in with you, Martha and your dad if he'll have me."

Alexis hugged her. "I'm going to go home and see how dad is doing. I love you Kate, any messages for dad?"

"I love you too sweetie. No, I'll talk to your dad when I'm ready I have to get over the embarrassment of what almost happened." She smiled as Alexis walked off.

_**Back at the loft**_

Castle was sitting in the living room with the television off just sitting in the quiet trying to figure out how he was going to approach Kate to get her back when a text came over his phone.

**Ryan: **Alexis was just here talking to her and now she looks really sad, fix it man.

**Castle: **Did you hear what they said?

**Ryan: **Yes, when you pulled out the box she thought you were handing her a ring and not earrings. Man she thought you were proposing."

**Castle: **Damn, I thought it was too soon for her.

**Ryan: **Not too soon apparently, she's watching me like she knows what I'm doing I need to go.

Castle looked up as Alexis walked in and she looked at her dad as he put his phone down fast. "So dad what's up?"

"Not much, so where have you been?"

"Oh I had a meeting to go to?"

"A meeting huh? How's Beckett?"

Alexis stopped on her way to the kitchen. "Ryan is still your snitch, no wonder Kate calls him Castle Jr. all the time. What did he tell you?"

"Just that you had been there talking to Kate."

Alexis picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey dad knows I was there."

"_Let me guess, Ryan text your dad and told him you were here. What else did he tell your dad?"_

"Dad said just that I was there."

"_Well it's not like the two of us talking is a secret, I mean you are like my own child and just because this is going on with us doesn't mean I'm not talking to you. I love you Alexis and I love your dad too."_

"I love you too Kate, goodnight." She hung up the phone and walked over then sat down beside her dad. "So what's your next move?"

"I don't know, basically because I don't see either road I take as a win. If I propose now she's going to see it as me feeling forced or backed into a corner and not doing something I wanted to do all along."

"I see your point but like she pointed out to me tonight she still has to move and she still plans on moving in with us. Is she going to be sleeping with you or in the guest room?"

"I'll get this worked out I just have to figure out how to make it a win but I need to keep everyone out of it. It's just hard when I'm getting so many calls and text all day then when I fix it someone says oh he did that because of me, can't it be because I love Kate and I can't imagine being without her?"

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"I need her to believe me."

"Dad she loves you she just told me on the phone that she still loves you and you still love her."

"It's unreal how much I love her, my world would shatter without her in it. She is my light at the end of a very dark tunnel." He started rubbing his head.

"Dad you have a stress headache take a pain pill and go to bed, I'll stick around here some tomorrow and we'll figure this out. I just have one test in the morning and then I can come home, we'll figure it out. I was supposed to have lunch with granddad but I can cancel."

"Go eat with Jim, I'll be fine." Alexis kissed him on the cheek and headed up to bed.

Castle headed to the kitchen, he picked up the headache medicine and took two pills with some water. As he was putting the glass in the dishwasher the door opened and he heard voices. His mother and her friend Nick came around the corner. "Well hello Richard."

Mother you're having a late night." He put his hand out. "Good to see you again Nick."

"We just came from seeing a Broadway Show, is Alexis in bed?"

"Yes mother."

"And Katherine?"

"Not back yet mother and before you ask, Alexis has talked to her and no I haven't. It's not because I don't want to it's because I don't know what to say or how to approach it. I'm going to tell you what I told I Alexis, I don't see anything I would say now as a win for me. If I propose now she would see it as me doing it due to pressure from family and friends and not because I bought the ring almost six months ago, since she doesn't know I bought the ring almost six months ago. I chickened out from proposing when I should have gone through with it, but I thought she would say no and it would ruin us when she was expecting me to propose and I ruined us anyway. Now mother I have a headache and I don't know how to get us back so the fact I haven't talked to her doesn't mean I don't love her it, it means I don't know what to say and I'm afraid to hurt her more."

Nick stepped over to the counter and sat down. "I know I just met you and I've never met her, although I have seen pictures of her on your mother's phone. How about simply sending her a text simply reminding her that you love her, that's better than no words at all."

Castle smiled. "Thank you Nick, now me and my achy head are going to bed so I'll see both of you for breakfast maybe?"

Martha looked at him and smiled. "I don't kiss and tell Richard."

He looked back from his room and winked. "Well anymore that is, goodnight mother and Nick."

_**Kate's apartment**_

Lanie poured more wine. "How much longer are you going to let this go on before you just go talk to him?"

"I figure I'll let it go another day, he knows Alexis came to see me because as soon as she left Ryan text him."

"Castle Jr still at it I see, damn that man is still trying to be in Castle's shadow."

Kate laughed. "It's kind of sweet really, Ryan latched on to Castle kind of quick when he started working with us and when he went away that summer I took it really hard but I think Ryan took it almost as hard. I cried openly but I think Ryan cried at home."

"Esposito told me that he used to have to shut Ryan down from quoting Castle while they were out at crime scenes."

"Oh don't let Espo lie to you, Espo and Castle have been spooky weird at crime scenes too acting alike. There are times it's like I have three little boys there."

Suddenly she heard a text come over her phone and Lanie looked over. "Is it your girl?"

Kate picked up her phone and looked.

**Castle: **I still love you, always will.

She held her phone up to Lanie and showed her. "No it's Castle."

Lanie nodded. "Are you going to answer him?"

"Well yes, I never stopped loving him Lanie. I just got disappointed but I never stopped loving the man and I still have plans I just have to figure out how to swallow my pride and go back."

**Kate Beckett: **I love you too, so much. Talk tomorrow?

**Castle: **I would love to, I miss you baby.

**Kate Beckett: **I miss you too, goodnight.

**Castle: **Goodnight.

Lanie nodded. "Well at least you two are going to talk, that's a good thing but what are you going to say? I mean most of you things are packed up so you're still moving right?"

"Yes that's the plan, I promised Alexis that I was and I don't intend to let her down."

"Have you talked to your dad about any of this?"

"I talked to him on the phone today, he's having lunch with Alexis tomorrow they have gotten to be very close. She told me one day she always wanted a grandfather and well it's no secret that dad always wanted grandchildren. They were in the diner yesterday and some guy he knows stopped by his table to talk and Alexis got up and said I'll be right back granddad I need to run to the ladies room. The man told him his granddaughter was beautiful and I guess dad was beaming even though she's not even officially my stepdaughter that is what he told his friend that she's my stepdaughter but she calls him granddad. Lanie our lives are too invested now I mean look how many years we've really been together and when you have another man's name tattooed on your body, well."

Lanie looked at her and held up her hand. "You say what girlfriend, his name is tattooed where exactly?"

Kate smiled. "After Castle signed my hip I went and had it made into a tattoo, his signature is tattooed on my hip." She stood up and pulled down the corner of her sweats just enough for Lanie to see the tattoo of Castle's name on her hip.

"Does he know? Stupid question of course he knows the man has seen you naked."

"Actually he doesn't know, the few times we've been together I've managed to keep it hidden from him by laying a certain way or something I've just been able to keep it covered. I'm not really sure how to tell him that I took his signature that he thought he was just doing for fun and I had it put on my body for all eternity, that's like a stalker thing right?"

"I bet if you show him the man will be so humbled he will be speechless, I know I'm right."

"I can't hide it much longer, I hope you're right."

"So tell me sex with Castle is?"

"Really Lanie? I can't even describe, I mean talk about an out of body experience there is no way on earth I'm giving that up forever. That man is amazing." Then suddenly Lanie saw tears on her friend's face. "Oh what have I done Lanie, what if I can't get it back to where it was? I love him so much and because of my stupid pride I might have lost the one man I truly love."

Lanie shook her head as she stood up. "You didn't lose him girlfriend, he's been pining for you for years. I've seen him hurting over seeing you with Demming and Josh or any other man you put in front of him. Just like him throwing women in front of you for the same reason, now you're together you just need to work out this little thing. You both have your pride to work through but you'll get there. I need to get home but I'll see you at work tomorrow." She hugged Kate and left.

Kate went to her bedroom and saw Castle's dress shirt from one time he had been there sitting on her dresser, she undressed and put on his shirt. It smelled like him and soon the tears started flowing and she cried herself to sleep.

_**The loft**_

Castle's headache was feeling some better, he laid down but couldn't get to sleep so he sat up and started looking around. He saw one of Kate's shirts sitting on a chair in his room so he picked it up and held it in his hand holding it close to his face. It smelled like Kate, it was almost like having her here beside him and soon he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

**TBC**

Review… Until next time Reviewers, followers, favorites…. Thank you!


	8. Worst of Times

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Will Castle and Kate talk and work things out? Or will the fates throw a wedge in their plans?

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, I own no characters from the actual show.

_A/N: This is an- add on unplanned filler chapter… sorry it had to be done. And like I said I will go back to previous seasons and just add in things as they apply of course making them fit my story _

**Chapter Eight: Worst of Times**

Kate walked into the precinct the next morning and after fixing coffee walked to the murder board where Esposito and Ryan were standing. "Espo anything new?"

"CSU went over everything and we are waiting on results from prints, fiber and trace but we do know they found those things."

She looked over at Ryan and smiled. "So Snitch Ryan, what do you have?"

Ryan laughed. "You know, I thought Castle deserved to know that his daughter was here talking to you."

Kate sighed and looked back at him. "One more thing before we get back to this case, Castle and I are trying to get back to where we were but I need everyone to stay out of it and that's basically what I told Alexis. So from now on it's personal between me and Castle until we get back to where we were, she was just worried that she was going to not only lose the one person she knows as a mother but her granddad as well. Now out of my personal life and back to the case."

Ryan nodded. "I'm sorry okay, I'll stay out of it I just got all excited when he bought that ring six months ago thinking he was going to propose then." He looked at her face. "I'm going to shut up now and get back to the case." He looked at the paper in his hand. "Lanie called this morning, she found gun powder under the victim's fingernails but no gunpowder residue on her hands."

Kate leaned back on the desk and looked at the murder board, but she couldn't totally focus because she was thinking about what Ryan said about the ring. Castle did buy a ring and he bought it right after their one night, that night meant more to him than she thought it did. That night meant as much to him as it did to her. Espo walked over and said her name and she jumped. "Problem Becket?"

"Sorry, I just had a thought about something else and I have too much on my mind that's all."

He nodded. "I just got some fingerprints back from CSU and they belong to the guy that lives across the hall from our victim, I have uniforms bringing him in so we can have a conversation." Then he smiled. "If you can join us for that conversation."

She laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Shut up Espo."

"So when are you supposed to meet up with Castle?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him yet but I'm sure I will soon." She went back to her desk and looked down at her phone and saw a text waiting for her.

**Castle: **Boring meeting with Paula and Black Pawn and then we can talk when you get time. Text you when I'm done.

**Kate: **When is your meeting?

**Castle: **I'm in it and have been for an hour, they won't shut up.

**Kate: **See you when you're done. Love you.

**Castle: **I love you too.

She smiled and put her phone down and suddenly she heard Ryan's voice. "Wow, my phone only makes me smile like that when I get a text from Jenny so you must have heard from Castle."

"I did now mind your own business, he's in a meeting with his agent and he's bored. He wants to come and see me so let's get this guy in here and talk to him, where are those uniforms?"

Espo came over. "Okay the guy is in interrogation, all three of us?"

She nodded. "Yes, all three of us let's make him squirm."

They walked in and Espo sat down beside Beckett but Ryan continued to stand. "We're Detectives Beckett, Esposito and Ryan. So Jeff do you often leave your fingerprints laying around dead bodies?"

He looked at them and they watched his face to see if he was lying. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Esposito leaned in. "Oh come on Jeff, your neighbor Mara was murdered and oh she was fine looking so don't tell me you didn't try to get a piece of that action."

He looked at Esposito. "I respected her."

Kate leaned in close. "Respecting someone is not leaving her dead, now tell us what happened."

He nodded. "Okay I was there but I didn't kill Mara, I went over there because I heard something and when I knocked on the door it opened. I saw Mara and that's how my fingerprints around, I started looking around."

Ryan walked over to the table, he had been silent until now. "You do know walking around a crime scene touching things is a really bad idea so I'll tell you what, we're going to let you hang around for a while and we'll check this out." The three of them walked out.

They sat down at their desks and Kate heard her phone ring a text.

**Castle: **I'm finally done, when can I see you?

**Kate: **Right now, as soon as you can get here now.

**Castle: **In a cab and on my way.

Espo sat down on the corner of Kate's desk. "Oh there's that dreamy look again, let me guess Castle?"

"He's in a cab and on his way, when he gets here I'll be busy for a while. So for now let's work"

Kate kept checking her phone but nothing from Castle and he had yet to show, she was worried he changed his mind. But he had said he loved her, so she checked the time and it had been a little over an hour since he text her. She called Alexis. _"Hey Kate."_

"Sweetie is your dad at the loft?"

"_I'm at the library with granddad and then we were going for coffee, dad text me and said he was on his way to see you over an hour ago."_

"He never showed so I thought maybe he changed his mind or something, maybe had to run by the loft first I don't know. I'll try to call him again, thanks sweetie."

"_One of you text me when you hear from him."_ She hung up.

Kate went to get coffee on her way back to her desk her phone started ringing, she went back to her desk quickly and grabbed her phone. "Beckett."

"_Is this Detective Kate Beckett?"_

"Yes it is."

"_This is the ER at Mercy, we got your name from your card in the wallet of Richard Castle. The cab he was riding in was involved in an accident, can you come to the hospital immediately we need next of kin here."_

"Oh I can call his mother Martha Rodgers, she would be his next of kin or his daughter Alexis Castle."

"_You are listed as his next of kin."_

"I'll be right there." She grabbed her jacket and then went to the captain's office and opened the door. "Excuse me sir but Castle has been in an accident and is at the hospital they had to find my number in his wallet so obviously he isn't talking. They need next of kin at the hospital and that's me."

Captain Gates nodded and then got up to follow her out of the office. "Ryan and Esposito you are now running point on this investigation, Castle has been in an accident and Beckett has to go now."

She starts out and Ryan catches up to her. "Call us and let us know how he's doing."

Kate got in her car and called her dad instead of Alexis. _"Hey Katie."_

"Dad I need you to take Alexis to Mercy right now, Rick has been in an accident. I'm on my way there now."

"_Okay Katie we'll meet you there."_

Kate dialed the phone again. _"Hello."_

"Martha, Rick has been in an accident I don't have any details other than he's at Mercy. I'm on my way there just meet me there."

"_I'll need to get Alexis."_

"Dad has Alexis and they are on the way now, just meet me in ER."

"_I'm leaving now Katherine."_

Kate walked into the ER of Mercy and straight to the desk she pulled out her badge. "I'm Detective Beckett, you called me about Richard Castle I'm his next of kin."

The nurse nodded. "I'll call the doctor to come right out."

She paced for just a few minutes until a man in a lab coat came out and walked over to her. "Detective Beckett?"

"Yes."

"Are you a relative of Richard Castle?"

"I'm listed as next of kin so relationship doesn't matter."

He smiled. "I was just curious why an author would have a detective as next of kin if they weren't related."

"Oh I'm his girlfriend, so how is he?"

"He had a slight head injury but nothing serious, he has 2 broken ribs but the reason we needed you here is because he should be awake by now and he's not, there is no reason for him to still be out."

"Can I see him?"

"Actually if you go talk to him that might help, just talk to him about anything even if it's telling him about your day today although he may not understand your work."

"He works with me at the precinct as an NYPD consultant that's actually how we got together so yes he understands my work and even helps with it."

"Let me show you where he is."

"His daughter, mother and my father are all on their way."

The doctor showed Kate to a private room and there laid Castle. She wiped her eyes before walking over to the bed, she picked up Castle's hand and leaned close. "Hey if you were trying to get out of talking to me there are other ways of doing it." She sat down on the side of the bed. "We are still going to have that conversation the one where I tell you repeatedly how much I love you because I do you know, I love you Rick."

Just then the door opened and she heard voices and then Alexis was at her side. "Kate how's dad?"

"Slight head injury and 2 broken ribs but he's not awake yet, I think he's avoiding me." She smiled so Alexis smiled too. "Here I'll let you sit with your dad."

"No Kate, you talk to dad and we'll just sit over here. You guys have a lot to talk about and I know some of it is private so talk about non private stuff right now."

Kate leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Castle this case is hard and I could really use your help right now, you need to wake up and help me. You need to wake up so I can take you home, we still have to get me moved, and we need to decide when we're actually getting married."

Martha stood up. "I'm going to go get some sandwiches and coffee, Alexis would you like to go with me?"

Jim stood up. "Let's all go, give them a few minutes alone so Kate can talk about other things."

She smiled. "Thanks." As soon as the door closed behind them she leaned down close. "I miss you Castle, I miss your touch and I miss sleeping close to you. Not just the awesome sex but being close to you and holding you, I've never needed anyone Castle but I need you and I want you. I love you so much and Ryan blabbed about the ring and when you bought it so you're not getting out of it now. I love you so much and really I'm not used to doing all the talking when we're together." She laid her head down on his chest still holding his hand and drifted off to sleep, that is what the family found when they came back in.

Alexis smiled. "They are so in love, people do stupid things when they're in love."

Jim looked at her and smiled. "Yes sweetie they do, sometimes it causes so much confusion that you don't know what you're thinking and you just know you love that other person so much. Sometimes you love them so much you can't breathe and right now she's the best she's been in 2 days."

Martha nodded. "I agree Jim, right now she is the most comfortable she has been since their little rift. She is laying on his chest and she can hear his heart beating, we need to let her rest because I bet like him she hasn't been sleeping."

Alexis looked over at Jim. "Is that how you felt with Johanna?"

"Yes I did and that's why I made some bad mistakes after her death that hurt Kate, she had to grow up fast and be the parent at times. She had to hold me together."

Alexis laughed. "I know what it's like to be the parent, I've raised dad."

Jim laughed. "You did a great job with him sweetie."

Martha had sat quietly listening to Jim and Alexis but felt the need to let him know he didn't make mistakes with Kate. "You know Jim, you made Kate a very strong young lady so you didn't fail her in anyway. Alexis' mother is not someone that Alexis could look up to or go to for advice, she has always gone to Kate."

Suddenly they looked up and saw Castle's hand move and then they heard a slight whisper. "Kate."

Alexis got up and went to the bed. "Dad, come on and wake up." Then she shook Kate. "Kate wake up, I think dad is coming out of it."

Kate woke up and sat completely up. "Hey dad can you go get the doctor please?"

She leaned down and kissed him again. "Please sweetheart open your eyes and let me see those gorgeous eyes I love so much."

He opened his eyes but he looked confused. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, honey I love you why wouldn't I be here with you?"

"Get my phone, I had a text from you telling me you were just tired of it and we were done. It said for me to forget coming and I told the cabbie to turn around and take me home, he turned the corner and we got hit."

She shook her head. "I worked on the case but kept waiting for you, I never sent that text I mean check my phone. I was so excited to see you today, I love you Castle."

The doctor came in the door and smiled. "Welcome back Mr. Castle, I'm going to need your family to step out so I can examine you."

Kate kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, I'll be right outside with Alexis, Martha and dad."

Alexis put her arm through Jim's arm. "Come on granddad, I'll treat you and Gram to ice cream."

The doctor smiled at Castle. "We'll let your girlfriend stay since your parents are out with your daughter."

Kate smiled. "Actually that's his mom and my dad. So doc he's awake, when can I take him home?"

"Well he can't go home if he's going to be left alone, his daughter is a teen so I'm guessing she's in school and he's going to need someone to stay with him."

"I'll be with him plus his mother lives there. I can work the case we're working on from home he has everything I need there and my guys can come over and work with me there, if I need to leave I'll make sure that Martha is there. We can hire a nurse part time if we need to but I'll make sure I'm there most of the time."

The doctor looked down at the bed. "Mr. Castle what do you think? Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

He nodded. "Sure we can do that, I mean I won't be down very long. How long will I need someone with me all the time?"

"Well I would be more comfortable if you weren't left alone for at least a week, can that be done?"

Castle looked over at Kate waiting for her answer. "I was in the process of moving in with him so I can move my clothes and save the rest for when he's better."

"Give me an hour to get his paperwork done and you can take him home but he'll need clothes."

Kate nodded. "I'll make sure he has some here when he's ready to go."

Kate sat down on the bed beside Castle. "Don't leave me Kate, stay here."

"I'll have to call your mom to go get you some clothes." She looked around the room. "Okay they have your shoes here so you just need everything else." She dialed. "He's going to be ready to go in an hour but he only has shoes here I guess his clothes were ruined so I need some clothes picked up for him. He doesn't want me to leave, thanks."

She handed him her phone. "What's this for Kate?"

"Look through the text, I want you to see I never sent that text. You can ask Espo and Ryan because I kept telling them I was waiting for you and when you got to the precinct we would need a few minutes in private to talk, I couldn't really concentrate because I kept thinking about you."

He gave her the phone back. "I don't need to look through your phone, I trust you."

She raised the head of this bed and leaned in to kiss him, suddenly they heard throats clear from the door and Espo spoke up as they walked in. "So is this the latest in nursing techniques Beckett?"

She raised up and smiled. "Shut up Espo." She looked at Castle and then back at the guys. "I need you guys to take Castle's phone and see who sent him a text, it rang in from my phone but I didn't send it."

Ryan nodded. "Just tell us what time so we won't go through all of your text, wouldn't want to run across something between you guys that's personal."

Kate laughed. "Oh stop, aside from saying I love you that's it oh and take my phone so you can prove I didn't send it."

Castle took her hand. "I told you honey, I believe you."

Kate nodded. "I know you believe me but I want solid proof babe, I want absolute proof for others that I didn't do that. I was waiting for you, I wanted to fix this."

Castle nodded. "Get your proof but not for me."

Ryan took the phones and put them in bags. "We'll take these to tech and get them right back."

Kate spoke up. "We'll be at the loft so just drop the phones there please." They nodded and left.

_**At the loft later in the afternoon**_

Castle was sitting on the couch with pillows at his side due to his broken ribs and Alexis was up in her room studying. He looked in the kitchen and saw Lanie, Martha, Kate and Jim trying to get dinner ready. Suddenly Kate handed her dad two cups. "Dad here's coffee for you and Castle, go sit with him."

Jim walked over and sat Castle's coffee over, he smiled. "She cares about you."

Castle nodded. "We still have to talk."

Jim looked at him. "You still love her don't you?"

"Yes I love her Jim, I've loved her much longer than she's loved me."

Jim got up when there was a knock at the door, he opened the door to Esposito and Ryan. They walked in and both sat down in the living room, Espo laid down the cell phones on the table. Kate walked in. "So guys did you get anything?"

Ryan nodded. "We do know that the text message did not come from Beckett's phone."

Castle nodded. "I said I believed her when she said she didn't send it, I didn't need any test run on her phone."

Kate sat down beside Castle and held his hand. "I wanted it for everyone else, not for you babe."

Ryan smiled at the endearment before he went on. "We got not only the identity of who sent that text but also the email that caused the all the problems in the beginning. I don't think you'll be surprised who sent them but we need to find out how this person found out that Castle was coming to see you Beckett."

Alexis came down the steps at the same time. "Hey guys what's up?"

Kate looked up. "Sweetie the guys found out who sent that first email and who sent that text message to your dad, come on down we're almost ready to eat."

Alexis looked at them when she got down to the bottom of the steps. "I just found out who sent both of them too."

Kate looked over at the guys. "So who was it?"

**TBC**

Review…. OMG how could I do that? Next chapter the person will be revealed plus Kate and Castle have that talk.


	9. Coming to Terms

**Title: Falling Against My Will**

Summary: Finally the one causing the problems is revealed, what will it mean for Castle and Beckett? They still have to talk and work out what happened with them.

Disclaimer: Chapter one, except for my own characters not on the show.

_A/N: Conversation especially with Kate is going to be a bit out of character in this chapter… keep that in mind as you read this. _

**Chapter Nine: Coming To Terms**

Esposito put the folder down on the table, Kate picked it up and opened it up. She handed it to Castle and then looked up at the guys. "Are you sure this is accurate?"

Ryan nodded. "Oh yes, we had the IT guy run the phone program 3 times and it was apparently a program that you can put in a number you want to appear the call or text is coming from but actually it's really coming from that phone. Using the time code stamp the IT guy hacked into the system records and found out what cell phone the text came from. He also found out the IP address that the email came from, we got a warrant to find out where the IP address came from and tracked it down to the computers at the office."

Kate nodded and then looked over at Castle. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I feel like part of this is my fault."

He shook his head. "No, this is only the fault of one person Gina and she has so much to answer for but not tonight at least not with me. Mother has prepared a feast in celebration that I'm okay, so let's eat if someone can just help me to the table."

Kate smiled. "Everyone go sit, helping Rick is my job." She helped him up and then hugged him close on one side making sure not to hurt his broken ribs. "I love you, you know that right?"

He nodded as he hugged her back. "Yes Kate, I love you too."

They walked over to the table and after helping him sit down she sat down and then smiled. "Martha and Lanie, this looks wonderful."

Martha smiled and in her own dramatic flair put her hands out. "We are celebrating tonight, whatever anyone feels like they want to celebrate privately." Just then the doorbell rang and she smiled. "Oh looks like we do have one more guest, I hope it's okay Richard but I invited Nick to join us."

He smiled. "Go let him in Mother so he can meet everyone."

She walked to the door and welcomed her friend in. "Please come in and join us at the table Nick, meet our extended family." She offered him the chair beside her and started closest to her. "I'll just start right here on the other side of me this is Lanie she is an ME, Javier is a detective they work with our beautiful Katherine who is right there beside Javier. You know my son Richard and next is his beautiful daughter Alexis, Jim is Katherine's father and then next is Kevin who is also a detective. Everyone this is my friend Nick, he's a playwright and a director."

Nick looked at Kate. "So you're the one that the Nikki Heat series is based on?"

She smiled. "Yes and thank you for saying based on and not calling me Nikki Heat, I really do hate it when people refer to me by that name. I actually tried to get Castle to change the name at one time before he published the first book."

Alexis laughed. "She was chasing him around a bookstore and he was defending himself with a cardboard cutout of well him."

Kate looked over at Alexis and smiled. "Do you remember the first time I ever came here?"

"Of course I do, I was 15 years old and we were playing laser tag when the doorbell rang. Dad went to the door and shot you with his laser gun and you were like hello?"

Kate laughed. "It was so funny because he just stared at me like I wasn't there until you said dad, manners."

Castle laughed. "Well Kate, you had never been here and barely tolerated my presence at the precinct so I could never imagine you coming here."

Kate smiled. "I was stuck and well I hated to admit it at the time but I knew if anyone could help me it would be you and that night we worked it out."

Nick smiled. "Sounds like you two make a great team."

Kate puts her hand on top of Castle's hand. "All of us are a team but Castle's my partner."

Nick nodded. "I have read the series since the first book, but I confess I read them because I have been a Richard Castle fan for years and read the Storm books."

Kate nodded. "Oh yes I've read all of those books as well, he found me out early on as a closet fan but I tried to tell him he was wrong."

Esposito laughed. "Remember our first case with Castle she comes in with all of these books and turns completely red when we accused her of being a fan of Richard Castle."

Ryan looked over at Alexis. "I bet you had no idea that Beckett is a closest fan."

Alexis smiled. "Well not at first but then she was sitting here one day and we were talking about a case she was working on and she starts quoting different things from dad's books on how he would go about solving different things, I mean books from early on. I was like really you are totally a fan of my dad."

Kate smiled. "Okay I'm glad everyone is having fun and yes I have always been a fan but it runs deeper than that, my mom was a Castle fan before me and when she died I started reading her books. He helped me through that rough time and we didn't even know each other." Kate looked at Martha. "So we know how we met, how did you meet Nick?"

She smiled. "His granddaughter is one of my students, she has so much promise as an actress but she's kind of nervous about auditions and I am trying to get her to understand that she needs to just go out there and be herself."

Alexis laughed. "Well if anyone can get her to be her best on stage it's you Gram."

Martha smiled. "Thank you darling." "So Kevin, how is your lovely Jenny she was more than welcome tonight."

He smiled. "She's doing great and yes thank you for the invite for her but she is so busy redecorating our place I don't even know if I'm going to find her under all the paint and wallpaper samples."

Alexis looked over at Kevin. "Have her call me, I'm so great at painting."

He smiled. "I'll have her do that, she'll love having the company and the help."

After dinner, Kate helped Martha serve dessert while Alexis and Lanie served coffee or tea to everyone. When Kate sat back down she noticed that Castle was looking a bit tired. "Hey babe, you need to go lie down?"

He smiled. "I'll go to bed soon just not yet."

They ate dessert then Kate and Lanie helped Martha clean up while everyone else stayed at the table talking. Jim stood up. "Well thanks for dinner and everything but I better head on home." He shook hands with Castle. "Rick if you need anything have one of the ladies call me and I'll be here."

He nodded. "Will do but I'm sure I'm in great hands here Jim, thanks for all you've done."

Alexis got up. "I'll walk you to the door granddad." So Jim hugged Kate and then Alexis walked him to the door then hugged him at the door.

Next Kevin and Esposito got up both shaking hands with Castle. "Beckett we'll touch base with you tomorrow on the case and get with the captain on working between here and the precinct."

She smiled. "Thanks guys, I might be able to get in for a few hours in a few days but I don't want to leave Rick."

He smiled. "Honey you can go to work I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind spending some time here with her favorite son."

Martha smiled. "You're my only son and you know it, I will be here Katherine you just let me know if you need to go to work and I can switch things around what matters most is Richard's health."

Kate smiled. "Dad said he would come over, he's free most afternoons now and mainly works mornings since he's semi-retired." She walked over to the door with the guys. "We'll work it out, I've talked to Gates and she didn't seem too worried about any of it. Thanks for coming and thanks for getting us that information how you proceed on that is up to Gates we have to stay out of that."

Esposito nodded and talked softly so only Kate, and Ryan could hear him. "That fake text caused our bro to be hurt, we are going in the morning to have a conversation so just be aware she might come over here."

She nodded. "We'll talk and I'll ask him how to deal with it." They left and Kate returned to the table where Castle was sitting.

Alexis grabbed Lanie by the hand. "Come on and I'll show you to the guest room Lanie, it's so cool you're staying tonight."

She smiled. "I'm only staying tonight because your dad got his skull bashed and his doctor released him if someone kept an eye on him." She pointed at Kate and Castle. "I have to check on him through the night so the door stays open and no funny business you two." Lanie went up the steps after Alexis.

Kate helped Castle out of his chair and into the bedroom, she helped him sit on the bed. He smiled at her. "Thanks for helping me even though I know if Lanie wasn't here you would be sleeping in the guest room."

Kate looked back at him from the drawer she was getting a t-shirt out of. "Who says I'm sleeping in here, I was planning on taking the couch. We haven't worked anything out Castle."

He struggled to stand but he made it and walked to the office then came back with something in his hand then sat down on the bed. "This isn't the best time and place but I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of a distance between us. Look at this receipt."

"Everything is marked out except what was purchased, the store and the date."

"Right, I want you to see that I bought this about 6 months ago."

She smiled. "Ryan has a big mouth, I already know."

"I had the ring with me at the restaurant but when we were going in you said that you enjoyed this kind of thing just laid back dating type of thing, right then I knew if I asked you to marry me then I would run you off. It would ruin us. But now I'm asking, I want you with me forever Kate."

Tears ran out of her eyes and he thought that a no was coming but she smiled through her tears. "Yes Rick, I'll marry you."

He put the ring on her finger and then kissed her. "I would love to be able to make love to you right now."

"We'll make up for it when your ribs are better but right now let's get ready for bed." She closed the bedroom door and helped Castle undress down to his boxers then helped him with his t-shirt. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back she was changing. "Hey Castle, there's something I should probably show you. Remember when you autographed my hip?"

He smiled. "Oh yes, I wanted to take you to bed that night but I didn't want to scare you off. Why?"

She pulled the side of her boxers and underwear down so he could see the tattoo. "I went the next day and had it made into a tattoo, you're not mad are you?"

He smiled. "No, I'm honored that's so sweet baby now open the door so Lanie can come in and check on me later then get in here with me."

It didn't take long for Kate and Castle to go to sleep. He was laying on his back but on her side of the bed because of his broken ribs and she was sleeping laying close to him with her hand on his chest like she needed to feel his breathing. Lanie and Alexis stepped into the bedroom and see something sparkling on Kate's hand. Lanie looked back at Alexis. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It looks like an engagement ring to me, he actually asked her to marry him way to go dad."

Lanie shook Kate a bit. "Hey I'm here to check on Castle, congrats by the way."

Kate sat up and moved her hair back, then looked at her finger when Lanie pointed toward it. "Oh thanks, I almost thought I was dreaming that conversation but I guess not."

Alexis hugged Kate while Lanie went to the other side of the bed. "Castle, hey Castle."

He opened his eyes but just barely. "Lanie?"

"I'm just here to check on you, how do you feel?"

"My head is pounding like really bad, where's Kate?"

Kate leaned over. "I'm right here sweetheart."

"My head is really pounding."

She got up and started for the kitchen. "I'll get the pain meds and some water." She came back and after they helped him sit up he took his medicine and drank some water out of the glass. Alexis took the glass back to the kitchen.

Lanie leaned down to Kate. "I'm going back upstairs but you come and get me if he doesn't feel better in a little while."

"Okay thank you Lanie." Kate laid back down under the covers and snuggled close to Castle. "Babe, if you don't feel better soon please wake me up don't wait for someone else to come in here. I'm going to be your wife, let me take care of you."

He put her close. "Okay sweetheart, go to sleep."

The next time Kate opened her eyes she heard voices in the kitchen, she quietly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Martha looked over as she walked in. "Well good morning darling, coffee?"

Kate smiled. "Morning Martha, yes please." She sat down at the counter beside Nick. "Good morning Nick. So the girls aren't up yet?"

Martha put her coffee down. "They are gone, Alexis said not to disturb you because she said that her dad had a pounding headache and you were up with him. She wasn't sure how long it was before you went back to sleep, Lanie took her to school this morning and then was going to work." Suddenly Martha stopped and walked over. "Well that's new."

Kate smiled. "They didn't tell you? They saw it last night when they came in to check on Castle, he proposed when we went in to get ready for bed last night."

Martha smiled. "Well I'm relieved that poor boy has been getting the ring out and looking at it all the time since he bought it close to 6 months ago, I was sure you were going to find it."

Kate laughed. "Ryan let it slip at work that he bought the ring about 6 months ago so I knew."

Nick smiled. "Well congratulations, I know being with someone famous like him can't be easy."

She looked over at Nick. "It's not that bad really, only when a book is coming out then it gets bad or when a rumor starts flying but other than that it's just not really that different. Well when we go to the Old Haunt it can be because he started writing there plus he owns it, but they know me very well there."

Martha put a plate of pancakes in front of her and then leaned down. "So with all of this going on with Gina will it cause many problems between you and Richard?"

"It won't cause any problems between us, she has been trying to cause problems between us and that's been done. The email as you know caused problems between us and my captain helped with that one, plus you and Alexis. Then the text was sent and you know what happened there. I think she has caused all the problems she can cause."

Suddenly Kate heard her name and started to get up but Martha put her hand out. "I've eaten you eat and let me go wait on my son." She walked in the bedroom. "Katherine is eating darling, what can I do for you?"

"I just need someone to help me up and walk me to the bathroom door, I'm just stiff after laying down all night and it's hard to get up."

She smiled. "I can do that but I wanted Katherine to finish eating, I had to make her stay in there she loves you son."

He smiled. "I know mother, you don't have to tell me that she's never been about the money like Meredith or Gina because she's always known about the money and really didn't care. It's like pulling teeth to get her to use any of my money."

Martha smiled. "I can always use her share if she doesn't want it."

He laughed at the bathroom door. "Oh yes mother, I'm sure you would."

Kate was at the sink rinsing her plate when Martha walked out of the office with Castle, she immediately rushed over and took over. "Here Martha, I'll help him sit down at the table." She helped him sit down and then kissed him on the lips. "Morning sweetheart."

He smiled. "Morning beautiful." She went in the kitchen and got his coffee while Martha fixed his plate, she thanked the older woman when she handed her the plate.

"Here you go babe, your mom made breakfast." She got her cup and fixed more coffee then turned to the others. "Are you guys going to join us at the table?"

Martha smiled. "Sure we can join you for a while."

Suddenly Kate's phone rang and she saw it was Ryan. "I better take this in the other room." She walked in the bedroom. "Hey Ryan what's up?"

"_Hey how's Castle doing today?"_

"We had a rough night, he got up with a pounding headache but fortunately Lanie was here checking on him and I gave him some medicine but once we got back to bed it didn't take him long to go back to sleep. It took me a big longer, we're just getting up. Please tell me you have some news."

"_Gates insisted upon handling Gina's interrogation, she said you don't do that to her team and get by with it. Oh she was pissed when we told her about Gina and she was going off on her ass this morning."_

"Our captain who has told Castle more than once how much she hates him was going off on his ex for what she has done to him? That doesn't make sense, please tell me there is video."

"_Oh yes Javi made sure there is video because you and Castle will want to see this especially because Gina claimed that Castle was in on it, that he has been sneaking around with her behind your back. I hate to ask you this Beckett but just how exclusive have you guys been?"_

"We have been together and I do mean together as in sleeping together since the day I went to see him about the email. I went for dinner that night and we have only spent one night apart since then and it was the night before his accident."

"_She is saying he spent that night with her that he was upset about you."_

"He text me, told me he loved me and it was late that night so I don't believe it. I trust Castle and as soon as he's able he can come in and tell you guys exactly what happened when he left me at my apartment that night."

"_Esposito and Lanie are on their way there now. Lanie said she needed to check on him and Gates wanted Esposito to take his statement and his mother's if she was there with him to get a time frame. I'm sorry Beckett but you can't be in the room when they talk to him."_

"I know Ryan, trust me I've got it and it all has to be official. Damn that woman, let me tell Castle and Martha what's going on so she won't leave." She walked back in the dining room and sat down. "Martha I'm going to need you to stick around for a while, Esposito is on his way and he needs to talk to you about the night I didn't stay here."

She nodded. "No problem darling I'll be here to talk to him."

She smiled a slight smile. "Thank you Martha. Castle can I talk to you for a minute?"

He smiled. "Sure sweetheart, Mother when they get here just let them know that we're in the other room." He followed Kate in the office and closed the door. He sat down on his office chair and Kate sat down on the desk. "Okay what do we need to talk about?"

"I can't tell you everything that you're going to talk to Espo about but Gina told Gates that you went to her for comfort the night that I turned you away at my door."

He shook his head and pulled her down on his lap. "No baby that is so far from the truth I came straight home and talked to Mother, I put the ring back in the office and then I went in the bedroom to feel sorry for myself. I felt like it was over for us. I just felt like you were going to tell me we were over and you weren't moving in here that I had messed up completely."

He moved his hand down to her center and started to rub. "Castle, they'll be here soon and besides you're hurt."

She noticed he didn't look at her or speak very loud as they got up and headed to the bedroom, he nodded. "Okay Kate but maybe tonight you should sleep in the guest room because I just don't know how long I can wait to be with you again and it's killing me."

When they got to the bedroom she held his hand and pulled him very gently over to the chair on the opposite side of the bed then she took a blanket and laid it out over the chair. She loved that chair because he could sit on it and she could sit on his lap and it wouldn't hurt his ribs. "Pull your boxers down then sit down because you know something? I miss feeling you inside of me, I miss the closeness of being with you like that and being attached on every level." He sat down and she kissed him and then kissed her way down his body while she rubbed on his penis, she felt him getting harder in her hands. Then she leaned down and took him in her mouth taking the time to suck and lick him thoroughly. He then pulled on her, so she raised up and slid her boxers and panties down her legs then sat on him taking all of him inside of her. "Oh Rick, I love you."

He smiled as he held her close. "I love you to baby."

Martha opened the door to Esposito and Lanie started for the office but Martha stopped her. "Lanie, just give them a few minutes. It's been overwhelming for them and with that night apart I'm sure Kate is still feeling bad for some reason and just have a cup of coffee."

Lanie smiled. "Sure Martha I understand we'll just sit down here and talk to you and Nick if you don't mind."

She laughed. "Oh I don't mind, I love company. Plus if you think about it except for when they went to bed last night they haven't had any time alone since he dropped her off the other night and he thought they were over."

Lanie nodded. "How has Castle been this morning? Has he actually been up and walked any at all?"

Martha nodded. "Oh yes he woke up while Katherine while eating her breakfast so I went and helped him up. He said he just felt like he was stiff from laying down all night."

Esposito got out his notebook. "While we're waiting I can talk to you about that night before the accident, this is the only night they spent apart is that correct?"

"Yes and I told him he was making a mistake, he should have tried to at least tried to talk to her about what was going on or what happened to make her pull back. She was as in love with him as he was with her, I saw it here I mean she had been staying here with us and things were going great then suddenly she was wanting a night to process? It didn't make sense, I know Kate and this wasn't Kate. He came in around 10:30 and talked to me for just a minute or two then I watched him from the kitchen he put the ring back in the drawer and then went to his room. When he was closing the door he was holding her picture, now does that sound like a man who is cheating or a man that is hurting?"

Esposito nodded. "He came in at 10:30, got it. We know he didn't cheat but we have to counter everything she says I hope you understand that. None of us suspect him of anything, he's loved her for years and we've seen that."

In the bedroom Kate moved on top of Castle, she leaned down and put her face close to his ear. "I love you beyond reason, you're my life."

"I want you with me forever Kate." Finally they both shook from release.

She kissed his neck and then his lips. "I bet they're here and your mom is holding them out there for us. Let's get cleaned up so you can talk to him and then we can lay down and take a nap together."

He smiled. "Do you plan on keeping me in bed today?"

"If I can, yes. You need to rest and I need to hold you close." She went to the bathroom, he heard the water running and when she came out she was dressed and she had a wash cloth and towel with her. She cleaned him up and then after taking the wash cloth back in the bathroom she helped him back in his boxers. "Let's get you laid down, we didn't hurt your ribs did we?"

He smiled. "No but I do feel better."

"You're impossible but I love you." He laid down then she covered him up, she kissed him then walked to the door. She opened the bedroom door and then the office door, she saw Esposito and Lanie at the table. "You can come in and talk to him if you want."

Esposito and Lanie got to the bedroom and Lanie smiled. "Do I need to check you for injuries Mr. Stud man?"

Kate looked at her friend while Castle just laughed. "Hush Lanie." Then she walked back to Castle. "I'll be right outside Rick." She kissed him, grabbed the blanket off the chair and then left.

Esposito pulled a chair in from the office and Lanie sat down on the bed and checked his head and then checked his ribs. "Any pain at all?"

"Just when I've been in bed for all night, like laying in one position for so many hours it's like I'm stiff there and I need help standing up."

She nodded. "It's going to be like that for a couple more weeks but you'll be fine, seems like Kate is taking good care of you."

"I don't know what I'd do without her." Lanie stood up and smiled. "He's all your Javi, I'm going out to talk to Kate."

Esposito moved his chair closer. "I'm sorry bro but I have to ask you about that night you left Beckett at her door and came home. Gina told Gates you cheated on Kate with her and that night you turned to her and went to her when you left Beckett. Do you know what time you came home?"

"Oh I believe I signed in with the door at 10:30 but you can check the camera downstairs tell them to call me if they have any questions. I just wanted to come home and go to sleep, try to forget how I screwed up so bad."

"Okay and the meeting the next day, she's saying you went with her."

"No actually she called me the next morning and told me that they had some important information to share with Paula and I, it wasn't something I wanted to do I was still upset but Kate had agree to talk to me. I sent her a text during the meeting and told her I was coming when I was done. I set my phone down and ran out for coffee. Then when the meeting was over I text her and said I was coming, then I saw Gina and Paula leaving the office but Gina went back in. Then I got a text saying don't bother and it was from Kate, the cab had just pulled out so I told him to turn around and I was coming to loft. We were hit on the next street."

Esposito nodded. "Thanks bro, sorry I had to do this."

"Whatever you need you let me please we'll do anything, talk to Paula she was there for everything that morning and I told her I was going to see Kate."

Lanie walked out and saw Kate sitting on the couch drinking coffee, she poured a cup and joined her. "So where did Martha and Nick go?"

"Oh they went to the studio since I'm home with Rick today, then they're going to swing by and make sure Alexis gets home okay. I mean she's old enough to get herself home but I think Martha wanted to shop."

"So before we got here, you and Castle making a bit of magic in there?"

Kate smiled and hugged the blanket close. "When I first met him I hated him, I thought he was such an ass but now I can't see my life without him. I came too close to something seriously happening and it was over jealously." She wiped the tears and took a drink from her cup.

"Kate sweetie you're a cop so you know people do things out of spite and jealously that don't make sense all the time, kind of if I can't have him no one will."

"I need them to make sure she won't hurt him, I love him so much Lanie."

"So tell me something, that dreamy look on your face that man is magic even with broken ribs."

"Oh Lanie you don't know the half of it, our second night together we stayed at my place to be alone and I wondered if I was going to be able to move the next day. I don't think it's him or me, I think it's us we are just meat to be together and we make it perfect."

"I noticed in his office he has a shelf of several pictures of the two of you together, one of them is when you worked undercover your first year together you know when he bought the dress."

"I know I saw it one day but I didn't say anything, I think a member of the paparazzi took it and gave it to him or he bought it or something. Why?"

"The rest of them are from early on until now but they are posed."

"Alexis likes to take pictures but I didn't know he was framing them and putting them up until I came in one night to wait for him so we could talk, I saw the shelf."

"Were you mad?"

"I was honored, he's my friend but I guess he's always kind of felt more for me than I thought just like I did for him."

Esposito came out and smiled. "Okay I have what I need and I'll call you later this afternoon with an update. FYI Gates put a guy at the door and one downstairs and it's non-negotiable."

Kate nodded as she walked them to the door. "Please tell her thanks for me." She locked up and then went to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw Castle. "So would you like some company? You look lonely laying there all by yourself."

He smiled and patted the bed. "I'm always lonely without my other half." She slipped everything off except her shirt and panties then cuddled close to him, soon both of them were asleep unaware of the drama playing out just downstairs in that very building.

**TBC**

Review… sorry it's long but I got into it I'll try to make the next chapter shorter. Thanks to all of my reviewers, followers and favorites… you make my day


End file.
